Naruto Shippuden: Inner Hinata
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After stopping Nagato, things are turning better for Konoha, namely for Hinata. Though she lost her chance of learning Naruto's feelings, another side within her plans to not only give her the courage to be with Naruto, but also give him the happiness she believes he deserves by having the other Kunoichi join her. Contains Mind control, brainwashing, lesbian and harem scenes.
1. The new Hinata

Smiling as she pushed her bedroom door open, Hinata slid off the black robe she was wearing, allowing her amazing figure to be taken in, her shapely breasts, tone stomach, slender hips and smooth legs all exposed, but exposed to only one, Naruto Uzumaki.

However, Naruto was in no position to touch Hinata, despite the obvious desire in his eyes, for his hands and feet were bound by rope and were tied to Hinata's bed and could only look at Hinata, seeing that behind the robe, she was wearing a black latex ensemble that clung to her figure, making her look even sexier than before.

Smirking at Naruto, checking out his form, which consisted of Naruto clad only in a pair of black boxers, Hinata sat beside the blond and ran her hand along his cheek.

"My sweet Naruto-kun, how many times I have imagined this moment." Hinata said with a soothing and seductive tone, before climbing on top of the blond and kissing him deeply, smirking as she felt Naruto kiss her back, which remained on the Hyuga's face as she parted from the kiss.

"Before we begin, I have a little present for you." She said, reaching in between her cleavage and pulling out a black coloured collar.

"Now you are mine." Hinata told Naruto, placing the collar around Naruto's neck, making sure it was secured tightly, which seemed to make Naruto smile.

"Thank you, my Mistress. I live only to love and please you." Naruto said in response to the collar, his tone different from his usual cheerful and confident one he was known for.

While he still seemed joyous, his voice was more loyal and submissive, a trait Hinata liked in her pet.

"And now the fun can begin." Hinata said, leaning down and claiming Naruto's lips in another heated kiss, her hands moving down his body, grabbing the sides of his boxers and about to pull them down.

But before Hinata could continue, a repeated beeping broke Hinata from her focus, just before opening her eyes and sitting up, finding herself back in her bedroom and dressed in a light violet nightgown, where she let out a saddened sigh.

'Why do I keep having these dreams?' She thought to herself, feeling confused and embarrassed that she had yet another sex dream about Naruto.

While it was not unfamiliar to Hinata of having such dreams, knowing it was part of life and her subconscious exploring her desires for the Uzumaki, it was sometime after Naruto had returned to the Leaf, getting a good look at how handsome and strong he had become that her dreams not only filled with the image of the one she loved, but included her being in a more dominant position to Naruto.

The fact that she would wear such outfits and actually have Naruto tied up and serving her as some sort of pet actually frightened Hinata a little, worried if there was a part inside of her that wanted the dreams to come to reality.

But knowing she had another busy day ahead of her, Hinata refocused her mind as she got out of bed and went to change, discarding her nightgown and putting on a pair of fresh clothes, which caused her to let out another sad sigh, ashamed that she continued to hide her body, wishing she had the courage to be more confident in herself and to tell Naruto that she loved him.

Unaware that things were going to change for her drastically.

Making her way through the streets of Konoha, Hinata gave off a small smile to see many of the buildings and shops being repaired, happy to see the civilians and Shinobi, as well as many Suna Shinobi sent as per the Kazekage's orders, all working as one in order to restore the Leaf to its former glory after the attack of the Akatsuki.

Hinata remembered how after Nagato and Konan nearly wiped Konoha off of the face of the Earth, Naruto showed up and showed his strength, his power and dedication to those he cherished, managing to defeat most of the six stages of Pain.

But even with all his strength, Naruto wound pinned by Nagato's Chakra Rods, a sight Hinata hated to recall, hating the obvious pain Naruto was in, but also at the pain she put him through as she fought in his place and nearly died due to her recklessness.

It was after Hinata was discharged from the hospital and told by Sakura that while Naruto had saved Konoha and was seen as a hero that the stress at believing she had died because of him, his mind was unable to handle such a traumatic endeavour and repressed the events around Hinata's demise, including her saying that she loved him, which broke Hinata's heart, to know nearly all but Naruto had heard her express her love, leaving her unsure if she could ever say it again or if there was the chance Naruto had purposely blocked off the memory as to avoid in telling Hinata that his feelings were not the same as hers'.

But Hinata broke from her thoughts as she heard a female voice call out her name, causing Hinata to look ahead and saw Ino Yamanaka walking over to her.

"Good morning Ino. How are you doing?" Hinata asked, causing Ino to give a small smile at her friend and say in reply. "I'm doing pretty good. They just finished rebuilding the flower shop, so we should be back in business in the next few days."

"That's great news." Hinata said, glad that things were going well for the platinum haired blonde.

"And we have Naruto to thank for it. He and his Shadow Clones seriously reduced the time to rebuild." Ino then said, before looking to see Hinata's expression change to a less cheerful mood.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Ino apologized, knowing the hardship Hinata had been going through and felt empathy for her friend, knowing how hard it was for Hinata.

"It's alright, Ino." Hinata replied, giving a small reassuring smile, only to lose her cheerfulness as she then said. "I know I have to face Naruto eventually, but I just don't know if I can."

From Hinata's words, Ino gave an empathetic look, which then turned to a smile as an idea came to her.

"I think I have something that can help you with your problem. Come with me." The Platinum haired blonde then said, giving Hinata no time to react as she grabbed Hinata's left arm and practically dragged her through Konoha until they had reached the Yamanaka compound, leading Hinata inside and into Ino's room, where Hinata remained as puzzled as ever as to what Ino had in store for her, watching as Ino began to search around her room, looking for something.

Curious, Hinata asked. "What is this about?"

"After I learnt that Naruto repressed his memories and forgot about what you said, I have spent some of my free time looking into my Clan's Jutsu, seeing if there was anything on accessing repressed memories to see if I could help Naruto remember what you told him." Ino replied, gaining a small grin after reaching in the very back of her dresser and pulling out a rather old looking scroll. "Sadly I had no luck in memory Jutsus, but I happened to stumble across this."

Curious, Hinata then asked. "What is it?"

"It's part of an old mind Jutsu I came across. From the knowledge of this scroll, I learnt this Jutsu was used by my Clan to gather information out of the enemy, making them spill out all their secrets against their will." Ino explained, which worried Hinata a little, causing Ino to give her a reassuring smile and say. But with some modifications I worked into the Jutsu, I worked out that I could bring out the feelings you have for Naruto, I can unlock your innermost feelings and desires."

"I... I don't know..." Hinata said with a fair reluctance in her voice, not too comfortable with the thought of Ino tampering with her mind.

Understanding Hinata's concern, Ino looked at her friend with caring and consideration, before she sat on her bed, faced the Hyuga and began to speak.

"Hinata, I know you are scared, but I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I spent ages on this Jutsu so you could get another chance with Naruto, another chance to learn if he loves you back, so please don't let all my hard work be for nothing. I just want to see you happy, to see you win Naruto's heart. I know you have it in you, all you need to do is trust me." Ino told Hinata, doing all she could to make Hinata comfortable and willing to accept the treatment.

And from Ino's words, the combination of trust, the chance to be with Naruto as his girlfriend, his love, Hinata accepted Ino's offer and nodded.

"Alright... I'll do it." Hinata said as she gave off a more confident smile, which made Ino smile back.

"You will? That's great. Now just relax and prepare to become an entirely new you." Ino said in reply as she got to her feet, set the scroll on her nightstand and focused all her attention upon Hinata, running through several hand signs, before surrounding her right hand in an aura of Chakra that she pressed to Hinata's forehead.

"Mind Clarity Jutsu!" Ino announced, causing the Chakra to fill Hinata's head and for Hinata's eyes to then glaze over, while her body went limp, causing her to fall into Ino's arms.

'Now we wait.' Ino thought, smiling as she looked upon the form of her unconscious friend, unaware of what was occuring in the Hyuga's head.

.

.

.

Hinata let out a small moan as she regained consciousness, sitting up to see she was no longer within Ino's bedroom, but was now in a grass field that was covered in beautiful white flowers, while the night occupied the sky, but didn't darken the area, for the moonlight shone upon the area, highlighting its continued beauty.

Standing, Hinata looked around, finding the field going on and on, causing her to ask. "Where am I?"

"We're in your subconscious." Hinata heard a voice tell her, causing her to turn, where the Hyuga was stunned to see who was with her, for ahead of her was a woman that looked exactly like her, only she was wearing black latex gloves and boots, her eyes and lips coated in a deep blue eye shadow and lipstick, while the rest of her was completely naked.

"It's quite a beautiful place your mind has made. The figure commented as she knelt down to pick up a flower and examined its beauty, not seeming to mind she was near naked around Hinata, who continued to remain in her stupor until finally breaking her silence and ask. "Who... who are you...?"

At the question, the figure set the flower down and smiled.

"That's an easy question, I am you." The woman replied, as if answering the question was the simplest thing she had heard, before correcting herself. "Actually, I am the embodiment of your more lustful thoughts and desires. I was only part of your subconscious until our friend, Ino helped awaken me."

From the second Hinata's words, Hinata did her best to ignore the fact she was talking to a naked copy of herself and said with a sudden accusation. "It's you... You're the one who keeps making me have those dreams about Naruto-kun!"

"Alright there, girl. Before you go jumping to conclusions, there are a few things you need to understand." Hinata's lustful side said with a defensiveness, crossing her arms as she spoke.

"First off, those thoughts and dreams you have were your own. Remember, I am just the embodiment of them." She told Hinata, making certain that the Hyuga knew she had herself to blame for the erotic thoughts and not to blame anybody else, before Hinata's lustful side gave off a sly grin as she then said. "And second, as much as you deny it, you like them. They are part of you, what you want, which is why I am here. I am here so you can win over Naruto-kun."

From the words of her double, Hinata was filled with sudden surprise and hope, causing her to ask. "You... you can...?"

Hinata's lustful side nodded, smiling at the real Hinata and liking the tone of longing within her voice.

"That's right, I can help you tame Naruto-kun's heart. All you need to do is allow me to borrow your body." Hinata's lustful side replied, smiling as she promised. "But after I am done, I will give it right back and let you enjoy my work. If all goes as planned, not only will I give you the confidence to tell Naruto-kun that you love him, I can give you such confidence that you could say it one hundred times, while practically parading around Konoha completely naked."

From her words, Hinata blushed deeply as the image came to mind, just before the Hinata doppelganger added with a seductiveness in her confident voice. "And afterward, we can go back to Naruto's place, or we can lead him back to your bedroom, where I can teach him to properly worship and love you."

At the final sentence of her double's words, Hinata refocused and shook her head.

"No... I... I don't want to hurt Naruto-kun... I love him. I don't want to beat or humiliate him just to make him love me back." Hinata said, where Hinata's continued love made the second Hinata sigh, not from her refusal, but from her continued devotion to the man she clearly loved.

"I understand. I might be your embodiment/a more confident side to you, but there are times I get weak knees when thinking about our Naruto-kun, which is why I had a second idea, merge with me." Hinata's lustful side offered, confusing Hinata and making her ask. "Merge with you?"

The lustful side nodded, her expression turning serious as she explained herself.

"If you merge with me, I will give you the hidden confidence you have, you will be able to tell Naruto you love him and show it however you desire." Hinata's lustful side said in reply, her tone changing to one of complete honesty as she gently placed her arms upon Hinata's shoulders and looked deeply into the real Hinata's eyes, promising that she was not lying or deceiving her.

"But there is just one thing I want to see you do before you go and tell Naruto that you love him." The second Hinata then said, moving closer to Hinata as she spoke.

"I happen to know that while you do love Naruto-kun, while he is the only man you love, you have had a few naughty dreams involving your female friends." She said, her words embarrassing Hinata, but she continued to listen.

"That is why I believe you should convince them to also love Naruto-kun the same way you do. Naruto has been alone nearly all his life, doesn't he deserve to be loved? And if you could help provide that love wouldn't you?" Hinata's lustful side questioned, her voice alluring and near irresistible to the real Hinata, who couldn't find flaw in her double's logic.

"I... I would do anything for Naruto..." Hinata replied, her tone losing focus as she stared blankly at her counterpart, who cupped Hinata's cheek and smiled sweetly, while glad to see Hinata taking her bait.

"I know you would. And I can help your friends realize the error of their ways, to help them see just how wonderful a man like Naruto can be. Just accept my kiss and you, Naruto and everyone will know what true happiness really is. Believe me, Naruto will thank you if you give yourself to him. He will be your love, your Master, and you will be his." Hinata's doppelganger then said, continuing to lure Hinata in, continuing to touch her sensually, her face and her lips just inches from Hinata's, where the Hyuga could only nod to her counterpart's offer, making her smile.

"Good girl." She whispered, closing the gap as she claimed Hinata's lips in a deep kiss, leaving Hinata powerless as her lustful side took over, causing the white flowers around the duo to turn a light shade of black, showing the changes occurring to Hinata's mindset, before the area around the two began to fade away and Hinata's vision was filled with the platinum haired blonde once again.

.

.

.

Moaning softly, Hinata rubbed her head as she regained consciousness, finding she was in Ino's embrace, where the Yamanaka was looking at her with curiousness.

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Ino asked, curious as to how her Jutsu had worked, hoping she hadn't accidently damaged Hinata's mind as opposed to helping it.

"I feel wonderful, Ino." Hinata replied with a confident smile, which was reflected in her voice, making Ino smile back.

"I feel like a whole new Hinata, and I have you to thank for it." The Hyuga then said, which caused Ino to smile, flattered by the praise of her friend, while prideful her Jutsu seemed to have done the trick.

"In fact, I already have an idea of how I can thank you, and I won't take no as an answer." Hinata told Ino, which continued to make the platinum haired blonde smile.

"Just helping out a friend is more than enough thanks." Ino replied, before she felt Hinata move her arms around her, holding her close and positioning herself so she was inches from Ino's left ear.

"I already said I won't take a no. And after I am done, you will be thanking me when we are both in bed and satisfying Naruto-sama." Hinata said back, the last sentence a sudden and great confusion to Ino.

However, before Ino could react, the Yamanaka felt a quick stinging pain to her neck, collapsing limply into Hinata's arms, where Hinata stared at Ino with a devious smile, having hit the platinum haired blonde in the back of the neck and knocking her out.

"Now you take it easy, Ino." Hinata said, laying Ino's prone form on the bed, making her way out of the room, before smirking again as she faced Ino and told her. "When you wake up, we are going to have a lot of 'fun' together."

.

.

.

After an unknown amount of time had passed, Ino gave off a small groan as she began to regain consciousness, feeling her body a little stiff as she tried to recall what had happened.

Readjusting her mind, Ino wanted to bring a hand to her head and rub at the small headache she felt, but found her arms not responding to her commands, causing Ino to panic as she quickly opened her eyes, where a blush appearing upon her face as she saw she was lying on her bed completely naked, her clothing, as well as Hinata's had discarded carelessly across her room and found all she could move was her head.

'What's going on!?' Ino questioned, continuing to panic, until she heard a small chuckle.

"Finally awake?" She heard Hinata ask, only the voice had an unusual slyness to it, causing Ino to turn her head to the right, seeing Hinata leaning against the frame of the bedroom door, a smirk on her face and dressed in an entirely new outfit herself.

Having discarded her old clothing, Ino continued to blush at seeing the once shy Hyuga now dressed in a black latex catsuit, where the skin tight material clung closely to Hinata's body, showing off her seductive figure, while the areas around her breasts and crotch were opened, showing off the Hyuga's bare breasts, her nipples and her vagina.

"Hinata!?" Ino let out with a great shock in her voice, making her question. "What happened to you, and what are you wearing?"

"While you were taking your nap, I decided to get some new clothes, something to show off my more 'playful' side, so I went to this little shop, Konoha's Kinks, and found this amazing outfit." Hinata replied, turning around, showing Ino that the costume allowed Hinata's ass to be exposed, but the dark blue haired girl continued to show she wasn't embarrassed by the costume as she gave her butt a small slap.

"It makes me feel so powerful, so sexy, I just love it." Hinata then commented as she slowly walked toward the platinum haired blonde, joining her on the bed as she got on top of Ino and asked. "But I must know, what do you think of it?"

"It is different." Ino said in reply with a continued embarrassment, before she had to ask. "But what possessed you to wear such a thing?"

"And why can't I move?" The Yamanaka followed up, which just made Hinata smile down at the confused Kunoichi.

"You cannot move because I used my Byakugan to find all your Chakra points and disable them." Hinata replied, smiling as she then told Ino. "As for my new clothing, that is all thanks to you."

From Hinata's words, knowing the Hyuga was the reason she was pinned down, Ino asked with a continued confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"With your Jutsu, I encountered my inner self, a more open and confident side within my subconscious, and we got talking. She helped me realize I can be confident, I can be strong, and that I can have Naruto. But before I go to my Naruto-sama, we realized that after all Naruto has done for Konoha, all he's done for all of us, that he deserves all the happiness we can provide to him, which is why I plan to help you see how wonderful our Master can be. And after I am through with you, you will be so happy that I helped you know serving Naruto-sama is what is best for you." Hinata said in reply, her words shocking Ino at what she had done to Hinata.

"Hinata, you have to listen to me. You are not thinking straight. Let me go so I can fix you." Ino begged, desperate to get the original Hinata back, which just made Hinata smirk.

"Oh, Ino, you can be so naive. For the first time in my life, I am thinking clearly, so there's nothing for you to fix." Hinata said, placing her hands firmly upon Ino's shoulders as she moved down and told her. "Now you just relax and enjoy your induction as the first slave to our Naruto-sama."

Ino opened her mouth, about to protest further to Hinata's misguided ideas, only to be silenced as the Hyuga claimed Ino's lips in a deep kiss, keeping her lips pressed against Ino's as she continued to kiss the Yamanaka, making her moan and shift around in discomfort.

"You can try to resist all you like, Ino." Hinata said confidently as she broke her kiss and continued to smirk at the platinum haired blonde.

"But we both know you will give in and serve us." Hinata then added, speaking on behalf of herself and the man she wanted as her Master, before moving down and began to kiss around Ino's neck and collarbone, which made the Yamanaka moan, much to her defiance.

"Nev... Never...!" Ino managed to let out, doing her best to sound intimidating as she glared at Hinata, who lifted her head after hearing Ino speak and gave off another confident smirk, just before activating her Byakugan.

Confused and a little worried, Ino asked. "Now what are you doing?"

"My Byakugan not only allows me to see the Chakra points in your body, but the more erogenous zones as well. So if I pay a little more attention to them, you should feel pleasure like never before." Hinata said in reply, demonstrating as she resumed to kiss Ino's neck, only she moved to the left side and slid her tongue along the soft skin just between the Yamanaka's neck and shoulder, while her right hand moved down Ino's body and rubbed around her thighs, causing Ino to gasp at the sudden pleasure that filled her.

"You are getting so wet already, Ino." Hinata suddenly informed, sliding her right fingers around Ino's pussy, wiping up her sexual fluids and made Ino's cheeks flush, ashamed her body was giving into Hinata's actions, but knew she had to do what she could from allowing her misguided friend from manipulating her and using sex to brainwash her into a slave.

'I just have to last until I regain control over my Chakra, then I can return Hinata to normal.' Ino thought, having her plan set, but looking at the devious expression of Hinata, Ino knew Hinata had a plan of her own.

Keeping her Byakugan active, Hinata lit her fingers up with an aura of Chakra, bringing them down and upon Ino's body, rubbing around her breasts, which made Ino moan again, before moaning louder as she felt Hinata press her body against Ino's, causing her pussy to press and rub against her own, stimulating Ino and giving her pleasure she never imagined.

"I can see you like what I am doing, so why not just submit?" Hinata asked, keeping her crotch close to Ino's and rubbing it against Ino's pussy, causing the Yamanaka to moan and let out. "I won't let you brainwash me..."

"Brainwash you?" Hinata asked innocently, cupping Ino's cheek as she said with a near sincere tone. "I am enlightening you, giving you the pleasure a woman as wonderful as you deserves."

"And I bet with all his stamina, Naruto-sama will satisfy both of us over and over, making us very happy and grateful that we gave ourselves to him." The Hyuga added, changing her tone back to her more desiring one, where she resumed to toy with Ino's body, taking the platinum haired blonde's left breast in her mouth, gently nibbling at her nipple, while sliding her fingers back inside of her pussy again, leaving Ino's cheeks flushed, not only at Hinata's actions, but the sudden mental image of them and Naruto making love.

But shaking her head, Ino said. "I'm sorry to break this to you, Hinata, but I won't be serving Naruto. I do admit Naruto is quite handsome, but he's not my type."

At Ino's words, Hinata stopped in her actions all together, gazing down at the Yamanaka.

"I had a feeling you would continue to deny us, but I came prepared." Hinata said in reply, getting off of the bed and leaving the bedroom for a moment, returning shortly with a small bag in her possession.

"While I was picking my new outfit, I also picked up a few toys to add to our fun." Hinata said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a strap on dildo, which made Ino's eyes widen in worry, where she could only remain in her restrained position and watch as Hinata set the latex belt around her waist, allowing the dildo to rest between her legs.

And giving Ino no time to react, Hinata rejoined the platinum haired blonde on the bed and slid the dildo in Ino's vagina, pushing it in and out as hard and as fast as she could.

"Ino, you are quite tight." Hinata commented, thrusting in and out, just as she kissed Ino's cheek and said. "Naruto-sama will love you."

And as much as Ino wanted to reply, to protest, all she could do was moan and cry in pleasure, feeling the dildo hitting all the right spots inside of her pussy, making her pant heavily, while feeling concern, starting to feel the pleasure getting to her, making Ino wonder if she could outlast Hinata before she too lost her old personality and wound up the first slave to the Hyuga.

For another hour, Hinata continued to force her pleasure upon Ino, keeping strong in her thrusts, while kissing around Ino's neck and rubbing her breasts, hearing Ino moan at the sensations that filled her just encouraged Hinata to continue, knowing that sooner or later Ino would belong to her and Naruto.

Stopping for a moment as she gazed at her captive, Hinata saw Ino's body was covered in sweat, her chest was heaving up and down, while a look of longing filled her eyes, replacing the defiant glare she held beforehand.

From the look in Ino's eyes, Hinata decided to see if her attempt to enslave Ino with pleasure had worked, where the Hyuga removed the dildo from Ino's folds, concentrated her Chakra in her fingers and jabbed at Ino's right arm, hitting her Chakra points and allowing her control over it once again.

With her arm no longer under the paralyzing effects of Hinata's Jutsu, Ino began to move it, having the chance to try and drag herself away from Hinata or take a swing at her, but instead, Ino moved her hand down to her pussy and began to finger herself, moaning as she began to masturbate, but found it nowhere as good as to the feelings Hinata had given her.

"You know you cannot cum without me." Hinata told Ino with a serious tone, making sure the platinum haired blonde was focused completely on her.

"Do you want it, Ino?" Hinata asked with a devious grin, circling her fingers around Ino's folds. "Do you want me to make you cum, to have your release and experience pleasure like you never have before?"

From Hinata's question, Ino's mind was clouded with pleasure, unable to reply with words and could only nod, making Hinata smile to see she had conquered Ino's mind, but wanted the platinum haired blonde to declare her obedience.

"I asked you a question, now give me an answer." Hinata ordered, roughly pushing her fingers deeper inside of Ino, causing Ino to moan and all but beg. "Yes! Yes, I want to cum! I want you to give me pleasure!"

Hinata smirked at Ino's reply, at how she had broken the Yamanaka's mind and knowing she just needed to get Ino to submit before she officially belonged to her and to their unknowing Master.

"I will give you what you want, but before that, you have to give me what I want from you. So what do you say, do you agree to serve me and Naruto-sama, to be our slave and do whatever we tell you, now and forever?" Hinata asked, which made Ino immediately nod and say without thought or hesitation. "Yes... I will be your slave... I will obey Naruto-sama... I will do anything... I will be Naruto-sama's forever...!"

With Ino giving in the last of herself, Hinata smirked.

"You have made the right choice, Ino. Now enjoy the gift of serving Naruto-sama." Hinata said in reply, kissing Ino deeply, while pushing the dildo back inside of Ino's pussy, moving her hips back and forth until Ino couldn't take anymore, where she screamed as she had her climax and her mind finally broke, making her the first of many Kunoichi Hinata had planned to dominate and enslave for the man she loved.

With Ino's climax over, Hinata removed the dildo from Ino's folds, lay beside the platinum haired blonde and pulled her so she was resting on her chest.

"And how do you feel now, my dear Ino?" Hinata asked, smirking as Ino responded by kissing around Hinata's body and breasts.

"So good... so good..." Ino panted, looking at Hinata with a dazed smile and distant eyes as she then said with a more relaxed and submissive tone. "Thank you for helping me see my true purpose in life."

"It was my pleasure." Hinata said back, claiming Ino's lips in a deep kiss, which made her smirk when she felt her new slave kiss her back.

But after making out with Ino a little longer, Hinata broke the kiss, having more to say to her new slave. "Now as much as I am enjoying you and how much you have changed, there are still other Kunoichi who need to see that being like us is a more rewarding life. That is why I want you to prove your loyalty with a mission. Find a Kunoichi and convince her to join us, the same way I convinced you."

"Yes, Mistress Hinata." Ino replied, ready to carry out the work of her Mistress and their Master.

"Except for Sakura." Hinata suddenly said, which puzzled Ino and caused her to ask. "Why not Sakura, my Mistress? Do you not want her to be like me and serve Naruto-sama?"

"No. I want Sakura to join us." Hinata informed, getting up from Ino's bed, where she picked up the bag of sex toys, looking inside to see the contents, which included anal beads, a blindfold and a whip, before saying with a vengeful tone. "After everything she has done to Naruto-sama, I just wish to train her myself."


	2. Payback on Sakura

Remaining in Ino's room with the Yamanaka, the first slave she had obtained for Naruto, Hinata smiled as she remained on Ino's bed, remaining naked as she watched her new pet redress.

Though part of her hated Ino to have to hide off her seductive figure, she knew it was a necessary precaution to avoid suspicion, while also knowing the wait would be worth it when she, Naruto and their loving slaves would finally indulge in the pleasures she had only dreamt of.

Finished redressing, Ino faced Hinata, giving off a small smile as she prepared to head off.

"I will be back soon, Mistress. And I promise I will have another woman slave that's as devoted to you as I am." Ino told Hinata, making Hinata smile at the brainwashed blonde's words, before an idea came to her mind.

"Ino, I know I said I will train Sakura personally, but I need a private place to do so. Would you mind if I used your room?" She asked, which made Ino smile back and shake her head.

"Not at all, my Mistress. Everything that is mine is now yours'." Ino replied, remaining submissive to Hinata, which continued to make her smirk.

"You are such a good girl." Hinata said, crawling over the bed and gave her first conquest a quick kiss on the lips, another that the blonde savoured, before Hinata parted and went on to say. "And perhaps you can help me a little more. Before you go and get a Kunoichi to join us, see if you can find Sakura and get her to come here. Why go to the prey when you can get them to come to you?"

"As you wish, Mistress." Ino replied, ready to do the bidding as her Mistress as she moved away from her bed and took her leave, heading off to lure Sakura in, while Hinata set her hands behind her head and remained on Ino's bed with a devious grin, waiting patiently to see the pink haired medic, while thoughts of what she had planned for Sakura filled her mind.

'Get ready, Sakura. I hope you are ready to see the new Hinata.' She thought, already having some ideas on how to train Sakura and make her submit to her and to Naruto.

-With Ino-

Leaving her compound and starting in the mission assigned by her Mistress, the Yamanaka couldn't stop smiling as she made her way down the streets.

'I was so silly to resist my Mistress.' Ino thought, remembering how it was only a mere hour ago she was trying to talk Hinata out of pleasuring her, now Ino wanted more.

'And when the time comes, I will be the best I can for our Naruto-sama.' Ino then thought, continuing to allow Hinata's brainwashing affect and alter her mindset.

Eventually, the platinum haired blonde reached her destination, the Haruno residence, where she gained a sly smirk as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer upon the receiving end.

Opening the door a moment after, Sakura stepped out, causing Ino's smirk to turn to a more innocent smile, where she called. "Hey there Forehead. How have you been?"

Gaining a tick mark from hearing the blonde call her by the nickname she hated so much, Sakura gained a sly smirk and replied. "I'm doing alright, Ino-pig, just got back from a hospital shift and was planning to relax."

"So what do you need?" Sakura then asked, expecting Ino to get the same annoyance she felt.

But, much to her surprise, Ino didn't seem to flinch by being called pig.

Instead, the blonde merely smiled and offered. "We just got some new herbs in at the flower shop, and I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at them?"

"I guess so..." Sakura replied with some hesitation, still puzzled by Ino's behaviour, which the Yamanaka picked up on and asked. "Is everything ok, Sakura?"

"Yeah..." Sakura said, thinking on her feet as she told Ino. "I am just still a little worried about Lady Tsunade. She is still in her coma and it makes me wonder when she will finally wake up."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Lady Tsunade is one of the toughest women around, it's just a matter of time before she is back on her feet." Ino said reassuringly, while her more lustful side and loyalty to her Mistress made her think. 'And with that hot body of hers', she'll make a perfect slave for Mistress Hinata and Naruto-sama.'

"So I'll see you later, Sakura." Ino said, about to leave and start the next part of her mission, before smiling as an idea came to her.

"Better yet, we can go right now." She offered, certain Hinata would be pleased with her actions in obtaining Sakura herself.

Thinking for a moment, and realizing she didn't have anything better to do, Sakura shrugged and said. "Alright, lead the way."

From Sakura's consent, Ino took Sakura's right hand into her own and eagerly escorted the pink haired Kunoichi back to her family's flower shop, which continued to perplex Sakura at Ino's behaviour, finding Ino not only holding her hand longer than expected, but she could swear she saw the platinum haired blonde checking her out.

'What is going on with Ino? Is this a date or something?' Sakura questioned herself, shaking her head and thinking. 'No. Get it together, Sakura. Ino is not into women, she is into guys, guys like Sasuke or Sai.'

'But why is she acting like this? Why is she so keen on getting me to be with her?' Sakura then wondered, part of her thinking Ino had some kind of breakdown, or perhaps had some kind of Genjutsu on her that was making her act nicer to her.

But Sakura was unable to think too much on Ino's behaviour, for she then heard Ino's voice.

"Sakura, we're here." The Yamanaka informed, gesturing to her flower shop, where she smiled and said. "We just had it rebuilt this morning, and we have Ma.. Naruto to thank for it. He can really do a lot with his Shadow Clones."

"He can surprise you." Sakura admitted as she smiled back, thinking of the Uzumaki and how he continued to surpass his limits and just never stop.

As Ino opened the door to the shop and walked in, Sakura followed her.

But as Sakura headed in, she had to ask. "Hey Ino, are you alright? You seem different, and..."

However, before Sakura could finish her questioning, the pink haired Kunoichi felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck, just as everything turned black and she lost consciousness, leaving her on the floor, while Ino and the latex clad form of Hinata stood over her.

"Fine work, my pet. I was just expecting Sakura to come here herself. Thank you for leading her to me. It saves me the time I need to prepare." Hinata said with praise in her voice, running her hand along Ino's back and down to her butt, which she gave a small squeeze, causing Ino to moan longingly as she replied. "I live to serve you, my Mistress."

"I know you do." Hinata said back, before giving the platinum haired blonde a quick kiss, one Ino happily accepted.

"Now help me prepare her, then stand guard down here so no one disturbs us." Hinata instructed, leaning down and hoisting Sakura's unconscious form over her shoulder, which made Ino smile and nod.

"You command and I will obey you, my Mistress." She replied with a continued submissiveness, watching as Hinata took Sakura off and into the backroom, having already set up for Sakura's arrival, which made Hinata smirk at what Sakura was in for, before looking at her unconscious soon-to-be slave with some destestment.

'Sakura, we might have been friends in the past, but from how you treated Naruto-sama, you are going to get what you deserve.' Hinata thought with bitterness, removing the Haruno's body from off her shoulder and into position, looking forward to Sakura's reaction when she woke up.

.

.

.

Groaning at the headache she felt, Sakura slowly regained consciousness, trying to think what happened, before her eyes shot opened as she realized two things.

The first being she was completely naked, the second was that she appeared to be tied up in a way that left her bent over, with her ass sticking out, while feeling something uncomfortable between her legs.

"Ino?" Sakura called, unsure what was happening, but hoped her friend was around to help her. "Ino, can you hear me? What is going on? Where am I?"

"You are with me." Sakura heard the familiar voice of Hinata say, only to hear it dripping with lust, causing Sakura to turn her head, which left her astonished at the revealing outfit Hinata was displaying.

"And thanks to the Sound Seals around the room, nobody else can hear us." Hinata then informed, approaching Sakura's bound form and teasingly ran her leather clad hand along Sakura's back.

"Hinata!? What... what's going on? What happened to you?!" Sakura called out, confused as to what was going on.

"To start off, Ino paid me a visit and used a new Jutsu to help wake up my more confident side." Hinata replied, smiling as she ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts as she added. "And she did a pretty good job, I have to admit."

"Too good." Sakura said back, before stating. "Hinata, you are acting crazy."

"You sound exactly like Ino before I convinced her to accept the better side to me." Hinata said as she walked up and caressed Sakura's cheek, before adding. "And after I am done with you, just like Ino, I am confident you will make a fine pet for our Naruto-sama."

"Naruto-sama!?" Sakura let out, feeling her anger increase, believing the Uzumaki to be behind her current situation and caused her to snap. "I should have known that perverted baka would do something like this. As soon as I get out of here, I swear I will make him pay, I will..."

With each word Sakura let out, her anger continued to rise, only for it to suddenly stop when Hinata lost her own temper and slapped her face, leaving behind a painful looking mark on Sakura's cheek.

"Don't you dare badmouth Naruto-sama like that!" Hinata said with defensiveness and great anger in her voice, before going on and telling her captive. "If you didn't spend so much time drooling over Sasuke, you would see how lucky you were to have Naruto as part of Team Seven, how lucky you are to have him in your life. And to make sure we understand each other, Naruto-sama doesn't even know about any of this."

Stunned at Hinata's words, Sakura questioned. "Hold on. Naruto isn't behind this prank?"

Hinata shook her head and corrected Sakura as she informed. "No. Naruto-sama knows nothing of my actions. And this is no prank, it is my way to show you what you took for granted."

"I am going to mold you into the pet you are. And you aren't going anywhere until I am certain you are a good girl and will do anything I or Naruto-sama commands of you." Hinata then told Sakura, continuing to fill Sakura with worry and concern, actually showing some fear to the new side Hinata was displaying.

"So shall we get started?" Hinata asked, giving Sakura a small kiss on the cheek, making Sakura blush at being kissed by another woman, which continued to express itself across her face when she felt Hinata's left hand move down to her butt, pulled back and suddenly struck the pink haired Kunoichi's ass, making her yelp at the sudden stinging as Hinata had spanked her.

"You have been a very bad girl, Sakura, a very bad girl." Hinata said, continuing to slap Sakura's ass over and over, concentrating Chakra in her hand, which heightened the sting of each spank, making Sakura cry in pain.

"But to show that you can enjoy our time together, all you need to do is say something nice about Naruto-sama." The Hyuga said, stopping in her slapping and allowing Sakura to recover.

Confused, Sakura asked. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just say anything and you will see." Hinata replied casually, smiling as she added. "I could spend the rest of the day doing it, but I want to hear what you think."

Not wanting to play Hinata's game, but knowing it was the only way to avoid the Hyuga from spanking her again, Sakura gave in and thought for a moment, before something came to her, something she believed would satisfy Hinata's request.

"I know I used to think Naruto was immature, but he has grown up. He is a really good friend, and I am glad that he's in my life." Sakura said, making Hinata smile, while Sakura found herself actually glad to have been so open, feeling good to have said something nice about Naruto, before she felt the thing between her legs and set in her pussy start to vibrate, earning a sudden moan from the pink haired Kunoichi, who was confused at the sudden wave of pleasure, before Hinata gladly explained.

"The dildo in your pussy responds to positive Chakra. Whenever you show Naruto-sama the proper respect, you will be rewarded." Hinata said, removing the dildo from Sakura and smirking at how wet her pussy was getting.

"But I am still here to make sure you know it isn't all pleasure. You must be punished for your past mistakes toward your Master." The Hyuga then said, her tone turning back to a more serious one as she circled the sex toy around Sakura's womanhood, the actions causing Sakura to give off another moan, before Sakura let out her continued reluctance.

"Naruto isn't my Master..." She stated, causing Hinata to scowl and suddenly jam the dildo back into Sakura's pussy, making sure Sakura cried out at her actions.

"You might not believe that just yet, but you will submit to us eventually." Hinata said back, confident Sakura would give in to her, just like Ino, especially with the method she had in store for Sakura.

-Meanwhile-

As Hinata continued in her actions with Sakura, Ino remained at the counter, keeping a calm expression and making sure none disturbed Sakura's training, as per the commands of her Mistress.

'I wish I could be there to help Mistress, but I can't disobey her.' Ino thought with a sigh, feeling warm and happy to be doing as the Hyuga commanded and believed that so long as she obeyed, then Hinata would continue to respect her and reward her with pleasure.

Just then, the door to the flower shop opened, getting Ino's attention as she started to say. "Welcome to Yamanaka... how..."

But before she could finish her words, the platinum haired blonde found herself losing her ability to speak at the individual that just entered, being none other than her Master, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey there, Ino." Naruto greeted as he gave off a friendly smile, before saying. "I was just passing through and wanted to see how things are going."

Ino, meanwhile, found her eyes wandering up and down his body, for his jacket was opened, revealing the black shirt underneath, which easily showed off his muscular chest, causing Ino to moan internally.

'He's so hot... so sexy. Why didn't I ever see it before?' Ino mentally questioned, wanting nothing more than to drop to her knees and pledge her undying loyalty to Naruto, but remembering Hinata's commands, that she would serve their Master when more Kunoichi were amongst their ranks, Ino knew she would have to wait before she could satisfy the Uzumaki.

"Hey there, M... Naruto, everything is great, how have you been?" The Yamanaka asked as she walked around the counter and got closer to Naruto, who didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as he smiled and replied."Pretty good. I know it'll take a while before Konoha is back to normal, but it's good to see everyone doing what they can."

"Plus, I overheard that old man Ichiraku is having his ramen stand rebuilt, so I can look forward to that." Naruto added with a grin.

"Well mind having some company? I could sure use something to eat." Ino then said with a flirtatious smile as she got close to Naruto, who blushed at seeing how close she was, but didn't say anything in the event he was reading the situation wrong and would get punched for it.

"No problem, maybe we can find Sakura and Hinata and see if they want to join too." Naruto replied in a friendly gesture, causing the gears in Ino's mind to act quickly, before she then said. "I think they went out of the Village to gets some herbs, they'll be gone for a while."

Believing Ino's lie, Naruto nodded, turning around and holding the door open as he escorted the platinum haired blonde out, making Ino smile at how naruto could be such a gentleman.

But curious about her work, Naruto then asked."But are you sure you can just close shop?"

"Trust me, everything here is being taken care of." Ino replied, smiling as she looked behind her and at the backroom, knowing it would be a while before Sakura accepted her Mistress and her ways.

Once she closed up the shop, Ino then wrapped her arms around Naruto's, causing the Jinchuuriki to blush a little at her actions

'What's up with Ino? If I didn't know better, I'd think she's got a crush on me.' Naruto thought, before he heard the Nine Tails say. {I think she wants you. I bet she just wants you to ravish her as if she was in heat.}

{Shut it, you perverted fox. Ino isn't like that.} Naruto mentally replied, not wanting to have to deal with the Kyuubi right now and refocused his attention back on Ino.

Little did Naruto know, those were the exact thoughts running through Ino's warped mind as images of her and her Mistress sexually pleasing their Master filled her mind, before she refocused and looked him in the eyes, asking with an eager tone. "Ready to go?"

"S... sure thing..." Naruto replied with a stutter, causing Ino to giggle as they walked down the streets, to the ramen stand, the platinum haired blonde happy that she was able to serve both her Mistress and spend time with her eventual Master, all in the same day.

-Back with Hinata and Sakura-

Continuing to let out cry after cry, Sakura felt Hinata's hand continue to slap her ass, continuing to punish her, but Sakura refused to give in.

While Hinata knew she could easily manipulate Sakura with great amounts of pleasure as she had Ino, still wanting to set it in Sakura's head that she had treated Naruto unfairly, Hinata prepared her plans as she stopped spanking Sakura and smirked deviously.

"I can see if I am going to have any success in breaking you in, I'm going to have to pick up my game." The Hyuga said, continuing to worry Sakura, making her wonder what other plans she had to break her.

Sakura could only watch on as Hinata ran through several hand signs, before two clouds of smoke appeared by her sides, part of Sakura thinking Hinata had used a Summoning Jutsu to call upon a set of beasts to bring her continued pleasure and pain.

Once the smoke cleared, however, Sakura was left with a fair amount of confusion to see the forms of Naruto and Sasuke standing by Hinata's side, which made Sakura call the Uchiha's name the second she saw Sasuke, which bothered Hinata, not only at Sakura mentioning his name, but that she didn't include their Master's name.

But after Sasuke moved over and gave Sakura's ass a slap, Hinata smiled again.

Though the unprovoked actions upon her ass stung painfully, feeling it similar to Hinata's slaps beforehand, Sakura realized the truth.

"Nice try, but I know that Sasuke and Naruto are not here." Sakura said with a small smirk, seeing through Hinata's trick, but had to ask. "What are they really?"

"Clones who used the Transformation Jutsu if you must know." Hinata replied casually, smirking back at Sakura as she wrapped her arms around the Naruto double and said. "I called upon their service to help you learn that you could be so happy with Naruto-sama if you just spent your time with him and stopped obsessing on Sasuke. Just face it, he abandoned Konoha, he abandoned you."

"No. Sasuke is just misunderstood. Once he defeats Itachi, I know he'll come back to me." Sakura replied defensively, making Hinata sigh and shake her head.

"Sakura, listen to me and listen to me carefully, I know how much you care for Sasuke, but we both know Sasuke is too far in his revenge to care about anybody else, even you." Hinata replied, not liking to badmouth somebody she once called an ally, but knew it was a harsh reality.

Keeping herself close to the the Naruto copy, Hinata asked in a caring and enticing tone. "Why keep remaining in a fantasy when you could be happy. Just forget Sasuke and join me and Naruto-sama."

Finding small traces of logic in Hinata's words, a tiny part of Sakura was tempted, but her rationality caused her to decline.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to pass. I can't imagine being some kind of pet to Naruto is any girl's fantasy." She said, waiting to see what Hinata would say or do to try and make her submit and continued to eye the Hyuga as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"You say that, but we'll just see how long you believe that." Hinata said in reply, before telling Sakura. "Spending time with Kiba, I spent a fair amount of it at the Inuzuka compound, where I learnt how the misbehaving pups are trained, by using positive and negative reinforcement."

Sakura was confused as to why Hinata had brought up such a subject, but in her current position could only remain and listen.

"With this method of discipline, it helps them know who their master is, who is the alpha and how to properly act around their superiors, which is why I called upon my partners to help me. Every time you do good, Naruto will give you positive reinforcement in the form of pleasure, while Sasuke will be the negative reinforcement." Hinata said, which almost made Sakura laugh.

"You can do whatever you want, but I still know it's not Sasuke or Naruto doing these things to me." The Haruno said with a more confident voice, thinking she could handle Hinata's tricks.

"I know, but eventually you'll let your guard down and forget, you will believe what your mind tells you, then you will be Naruto-sama's." Hinata said with a confident reply, confident that the same method to train pets would work on someone as stubborn as Sakura, circling around Sakura, facing the front of the bound form of the pink haired Kunoichi and suddenly kissed her, setting her left hand on the back of Sakura's head to prevent her from escaping the embrace.

As Hinata continued to kiss Sakura, Sakura shifted around in discomfort, trying to escape Hinata's lips, but found her hold too strong.

'What did Ino do to her?' Sakura questioned herself, wondering why Hinata was openly making out with her, getting somewhat of an answer as Hinata soon broke the kiss, ran her hand along Sakura's left cheek and told her. "If we are to be with Naruto-sama, we have to learn to get along."

"We are not going to be with Naruto." Sakura said back, before she heard the voice of the Naruto double ask. "And why not?"

"Don't you like me?" He questioned as he walked up and beside Hinata, looking at Sakura as if she had broken his heart.

"First off, you are not Naruto." Sakura pointed out, before "And I do like Naruto, but only as a friend, not the way I like Sasuke."

Sticking to her words, Sakura stared at Hinata and the Naruto double, wondering what they would say, only to feel a sudden pain come from behind, turning her head to see Sasuke had slapped her butt, while keeping his hand up to show he was holding a line of anal beads.

"After everything Naruto has does for you, you still remain loyal to me?" Sasuke asked as he slid the first bead around Sakura's ass.

"You really are pathetic. You are still the same annoying little girl I was glad to get away from. Maybe if you weren't so weak, you could've convinced me to stay." Sasuke then said, pushing the first bead into Sakura's ass, which made her cry in discomfort.

"I know that Sasuke wouldn't treat me this way..." Sakura declared as she glared at Hinata, refusing to allow her deception to break her.

"Really?" Hinata asked, before questioning. "Who has always been there for you, who has shown you nothing but kindness and respect, and who just put his very life on the line for all of us? It wasn't Sasuke now was it?"

At Hinata's questioning, Sakura felt a small twinge in her chest, feeling some guilt at the Hyuga's words, knowing that Naruto had his flaws but had spent most his time encouraging her and trying to show her kindness and respect.

"All Naruto-sama has done is try to be nice to you, he just wanted to be your friend, and you continued to push him away. You should have been honoured that you were part of his team, but instead you thought Naruto-sama to be a burden, but who was it that fought Gaara for you, who was it that fought to save us all from the Akatsuki, it was Naruto-sama. He risked everything for Konoha, and even as we speak, I am certain his is doing everything he can to restore the Leaf for us and make others smile." Hinata told Sakura, unaware of what the man she desired and her first slave were actually doing, remaining focused on ensuring Sakura would submit herself to the Jinchuuriki as she looked at her Naruto double and nodded.

Walking over to her, Sakura expected the copy of Naruto to strike her, but was left with some confusion when the blond set his hand on her face, gently cupping her cheek.

"I could never hold a grudge, never to you, Sakura. The only thing I want is to make you feel good, to let you know how precious you are to me." Naruto said, moving forward and claiming Sakura's lips in a sudden kiss, only compared to Hinata's, the kiss was more warm and comforting, causing Sakura to actually lose herself and kiss the Naruto doppelganger back.

But quickly remembering the truth, despite the enjoyable feeling she was receiving, Sakura managed to pull herself away from the kiss, which caused a confused look to appear on the Naruto double's face and ask with a sincere sounding voice. "Sakura, what's wrong?

Looking past the Naruto double and at Hinata, Sakura gave a defiant glare as she said. "I almost fell for your tricks, but no matter what you do, it won't change how I see Sasuke or Naruto."

"Then I better try harder. With Lady Tsunade still resting and no missions being assigned, I have nothing but all the time in the world to spend with you." Hinata replied, remaining in place as the copies of Naruto and Sasuke started in their method of positive and negative reinforcement, starting with the Naruto copy sliding his hand down Sakura's body to her breasts, which he began to massage and rub softly, causing Sakura to moan at the sensation and the actual pleasure she was feeling.

"How does that feel?" Hinata asked, but saw Sakura refusing to answer, causing the Sasuke copy to step in as he slapped Sakura's ass and pushed the beads deeper into her entrance, making her cry out with pain.

"She asked you a question weakling." Sasuke said with a coldness in his voice, before ordering. "Now answer your Mistress, and be honest."

"It felt good..." Sakura confessed, hating how her body was reacting to the pleasurable sensations being released and despite it not really being Naruto, it actually aroused her.

"See? So long as you remain a good girl, you will be rewarded." Hinata soothed, giving Sakura her reward as the second Naruto put his hands back on her body, rubbing her breasts again.

"Now tell me honestly, are you attracted to Naruto-sama?" The Hyuga then asked, interested in how Sakura would answer.

But Sakura just blushed and fell silent, which didn't go too well with Hinata, causing the Sasuke double to act on her behalf.

"How many times must you be reminded to speak when you are asked a question?" Sasuke demanded, stinging Sakura's ass, leaving it red as she received her punishment, not only getting several hard slaps upon her ass, but she felt two more anal beads pushed up her ass, continuing to fill her with pain.

"Yes..." Sakura panted, before letting out her emotions. "Yes, I am attracted to Naruto! He is really handsome... he's hot..."

Pleased with Sakura's reply, Hinata made Sasuke stop and allowed Naruto to step in, where the double of the Uzumaki walked behind Sakura and began to gently rub her buttocks, trying to relieve the stinging pain she felt, which made the pink haired Kunoichi moan at the soothing hand of the Naruto doppelganger.

But remembering that this was all Hinata's deception, Sakura shook her head and thought. 'No... C'mon Sakura, you have to focus... You have to remember they are not the real Sasuke and Naruto...'

However, glad to hear there was part of Sakura that desired Naruto, Hinata had to ask. "Then why don't you want to be with him?"

"Because I want to be with Sasuke. Because Sasuke is the one I love." Sakura said in reply, which annoyed Hinata and made her say. "I felt we we starting to understand each other, that we were on the same page, but then you had to bring Sasuke up again. You never learn, do you?"

Going all out, Sasuke's double pushed whole line of anal beads deeply into Sakura, making her scream out at the feeling of the sex toy invading her behind, before her cries were muffled as Hinata shoved a latex gag in her mouth, tying it around the back of Sakura's head and further punishing her.

"Look at you now. Where is Sasuke when you need him? And even if he were here, do you think he would help you? He is obsessed with his revenge and wouldn't do anything to help you, unless it got him one step closer to finding Itachi." Hinata stated as she circled around the bound form that was Sakura Haruno, oblivious that Sasuke had already killed his brother and had set his eyes on a new enemy.

"But if Naruto were here, we both know how it would play out. He would do anything to save you and while doing so, he would try and stop me, but before attacking me, he would try and talk me out of my ways." Hinata then said, knowing Naruto's ways and anticipating his actions perfectly.

"There has always been only one man there for both of us. One who continues to brighten our world with his devotion and his determined personality." Hinata said, removing the gag from Sakura's mouth as she looked down at the pink haired Kunoichi and asked. "Who is it?"

"It...it's..." Sakura let out as she tried to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to give in or give Hinata the satisfaction of seeing her submitting to her, but Hinata continued to keep her smirk, knowing she and Sakura weren't needed anytime soon, allowing her to continue to work her charms upon the pink haired Kunoichi.

-Several hours later-

Unlocking the door to the shop, Ino couldn't stop smiling after the time she had spent with her unknowing Master.

The pair had shared a meal at the recently rebuilt Ichiraku Ramen, with Naruto offering to pay, but was treated to the meal by Ayame, her way of thanking Naruto for saving the Leaf from destruction.

And as they ate, Ino managed to strike up conversations with the Uzumaki, loving it when he told her about his fight with Pain, as well as reminiscing about his trip with Jiraiya, finding the Jinchuuriki encaptivating and enthralling, wondering how she was so blind as to miss how perfect he really was, making a mental note to be the best slave she could when Hinata allowed her to serve their Naruto-sama.

After Naruto finished off his sixth bowl, Ino remained by his side as the pair headed to another section of Konoha that was being rebuilt, which not only brightened the mood of all to see the hero of the Leaf, but were also pleased as Naruto lent a hand, doing all he could to help fix up the homes and businesses lost in the Akatsuki's attack, while Ino watched on in amazement, feeling her body heat up, namely when Naruto took off his jacket, having worked up a sweat and showed off his muscular body to all around him, getting a few female Kunoichi to eye the Uzumaki and whisper with small giggles, but Naruto remained oblivious to the attention he was receiving, too focused on rebuilding Konoha and fixing it all back up before Pain's attack.

As Naruto continued to work, calling upon some help himself as he summoned a handful of Shadow Clones, it continued to heat Ino's body, her mind drifting to images of her and her Mistress, both lying naked on her bed as Naruto and his Shadow Clones sat around the pair, pleasuring them and rewarding them for being good slaves.

But shaking her head and focusing back on the Uzumaki, Ino's eyes then wandered the crowd, seeing how the other females present were eyeing her Master, before gaining a smirk as she saw a familiar face amongst the crowd, looking at the Jinchuriki with a look of desire in her eyes; Konoha's own Weapons' Mistress, Tenten.

'Looks like Tenten likes what she sees. I think Mistress Hinata will be interested in knowing this.' Ino thought deviously, looking forward to the chance she would get with Tenten, to help her experience the same pleasures she had with her Mistress, and to assist Tenten in seeing that serving Naruto would be the best choice in her life.

Ino then waited patiently for Naruto to finish, where the whisker faced Shinobi apologized for keeping her waiting, to which Ino assured it was alright, and eventually lead her back to her store, where she surprised Naruto by turning and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, saying she had a wonderful time with him.

Naruto stood in place, dumbfounded by what had happened, while Ino giggled, before letting herself back into the shop and closing the door behind her, moaning quietly as she imagined more erotic things she would love to do with her soon-to-be Master, before she returned to the register, waiting patiently for her Mistress to be done with Sakura.

And after waiting a few minutes, Hinata stepped out of the backroom, wrapped her arms around Ino as she commanded. "Ino, come in and meet your new slave sister."

Ino did as she was told and walked into the backroom alongside her Mistress, where the platinum haired blonde smiled to see the naked form of Sakura, who was sitting on her knees, looking at the pair with hazy and longing eyes, while the copies of Naruto and Sasuke were setting away the various sex toys scattered around the room, the Sasuke double vanishing after his job was done, leaving behind the second Naruto who then walked behind Sakura, set his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them, causing the pink haired Kunoichi to moan at his touch.

"It took a while and some effort, but I managed to 'convince' Sakura to serve us." Hinata said with a sly smile, making Ino smile back, before she wrapped her arms around Hinata and say happily. "If anybody could do it, I knew it could be you, my Mistress."

Looking at Sakura, Hinata continued to smirk, for it had been a challenge, but continuing with the positive and negative reinforcement, she managed to break Sakura, overwhelming the pink haired Kunoichi until she finally let her defences down and began to believe what she saw and not what she knew.

For Sakura, she was at Hinata's mercy for what felt like hours, even days, she couldn't tell and she didn't care, all that she could now focus on was Naruto, on how she had to make up for how he showed her nothing but kindness and needed to repent for her taking him for granted.

And while Hinata had made sure to condition Sakura so she would remain to have some trust Sasuke if their paths ever crossed again, she made sure Sakura knew her place, watching her work as the Naruto double moved his head down and kissed her, a kiss Sakura immediately returned.

"That's it, Sakura. Keep Naruto-sama happy. Make up for your past mistakes." Hinata spoke up, a continued and superior tone in her voice, which caused Sakura to part from the Naruto double's kiss and give a submissive nod.

"Yes, Sakura must be a good girl for Naruto-sama... Sakura must obey..." Sakura replied, her tone removed of the rebelliousness she held just a few hours ago and was replaced with complete devotion toward Hinata and Naruto, making Hinata smile victoriously and Ino to smile, happy to have Sakura serving alongside her.

"That's right, you must be good for Naruto-sama." Hinata said, her eyes roaming across the naked form of the pink haired Kunoichi, seeing her pussy still wet from her training, which caused an idea to come to the Hyuga as she dispelled the Naruto double, much to Sakura's disappointment and confusion, before giving Ino a gentle push forward.

"Sakura, I have one final test for you. You are to pleasure Ino, to give her the same love and pleasure you would give me and Naruto-sama." Hinata ordered, before asking. "Do you have a problem with sharing Naruto-sama?"

"No, Mistress... Sakura is happy to be with Ino if it makes you and Naruto-sama happy..." Sakura replied, which continued to make Hinata smile at how submissive Sakura now sounded.

"Then prove it." The dark blue haired Kunoichi said back, giving Ino a small push forward and over to the kneeling form of Sakura.

Though grateful, Ino had to ask. "Mistress, are you sure?"

"Think of it as your reward for standing guard." Hinata replied, watching with arousal as Ino relieved herself of her clothing, revealing she was not wearing a bra or panties underneath her clothing, before the platinum haired blond sat with Sakura and claimed her lips in a deep kiss, finding Sakura submitting to her as she allowed Ino's tongue to enter and explore her mouth.

But as much as Ino was enjoying the kiss, Ino knew she had to tell her Mistress the truth as she parted from Sakura's lips and said. "Actually, Naruto-sama showed up to see how I was doing and invited me out for ramen. I hope that is alright with you, Mistress."

Wondering how Hinata would act, Ino felt relief as the Hyuga smiled.

"So long as Naruto-sama had a good time is all that matters." She told Ino, before saying. "Now get back to it. If you two are going to be with Naruto-sama, you have to learn to be with each other."

"Yes, Mistress." Sakura and Ino replied, though Ino's voice was full of excitement as she lay on her back and felt the pink haired Kunoichi start to kiss around her body, kissing around her breasts and making sure her slave sister was satisfied with her and her actions.

"By the way, I noticed something interesting when I was with Naruto-sama..." Ino then said through her moaning, intriguing Hinata.

"After ramen, Naruto-sama devoted more of his time to rebuild the Leaf, where I noticed something interesting. Amongst some of the people passing by, I noticed Tenten was part of the crowd and looking at our Master in a way that was obvious she wanted him." The platinum haired blonde informed, continuing to moan as Sakura continued in pleasing her slave sister, kissing around Ino's breasts.

And from Ino's words, it made Hinata smile and say with a confident smile. "Then I think you know who your next slave sister will be."


	3. Trapping and Training Tenten

Waking up in her bedroom, Hinata smiled to herself, both at the new day, knowing there were more Kunoichi to claim for her Master, as well as smiling at the naked forms of her pets, looking to see Sakura and Ino still resting on her chest, smiling contently as they slept.

Hinata smiled, remembering how after she had Sakura test her loyalty by pleasuring Ino, she had both pleasure her, which left Hinata not only enjoying the pleasure she experienced as her two slaves worked as a team to satisfy their Mistress, but also at their continued submissiveness, finding it a turn on at seeing the normally confident Kunoichi kneeling before her and licking at her body, doing whatever she told them.

But focusing back on the moment, not wanting to spend the whole day in bed, Hinata set a hand on Sakura and Ino's shoulders and began to shake them lightly.

"Time to wake up, my pets." Hinata said softly, her actions causing the two Kunoichi to stir a little, before awakening, both smiling at seeing the perfect form of their Mistress, showing the pair were still devoted to the one they saw as their superior.

"Good morning, Mistress." Ino said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, kissed Hinata's cheek and added. "I hope you slept well."

"Wonderfully." Hinata replied, smiling as she added. "But I will be sleeping much better when Naruto-sama is with us."

"I cannot wait for that day." Ino said, letting out a dreamy sigh as she imagined waking up in Naruto's bedroom and seeing the sight of their Master wearing only his boxers, showing off his muscular body.

"Neither can Sakura." Sakura added, continuing to sound pleasure drunk, which made Hinata smile at the pair.

"But speaking of our Master, we still have other Kunoichi to get for him, to repay him for how much he has done for all of us." Hinata informed, facing Ino as she then instructed. "So Ino, today, I want you to find Tenten and bring her back to the flower shop. I will be waiting there with a way to 'convince' her to join us."

"Yes, Mistress Hinata." Ino replied as she got up and out of Hinata's bed, allowing the Hyuga and her slave sister to take in all of her naked form, before the blonde walked around the bedroom, picking up her clothing and redressing, feeling a little restricted that she no longer could be naked with Hinata, but knew it was needed to avoid suspicion.

With Ino heading off and in pursuit of Tenten, Hinata looked at Sakura, where she ordered. "As for you, Sakura. I want you to head back home and wait for me. I will call you when you are needed."

"Yes, Mistress. Sakura will obey." Sakura replied in a submissive tone, leaving the warmth of the bed and the embrace of her Mistress, before she too was about to leave, only to stop as she heard Hinata's voice again.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Hinata asked, causing Sakura to turn and saw Hinata, lying on her side, twirling Sakura's panties around her finger, which made Sakura look down and saw she was still naked.

"Silly Sakura." She remarked as she gave her forehead a slap, a little embarrassed that she was about to head into Konoha completely naked, but was glad her Mistress had reminded her.

Tossing the panties to Sakura, Sakura slid them back up her thighs, before searching around the bedroom for the rest of her clothing, which made Hinata smile.

'As much as I would love to see you walk out here and surprise everyone, I need you to stay in line.' Hinata thought, part of her wanting to see Sakura humiliated, still bitter that she treated Naruto with so little respect, but knew with her new mindset, Sakura would be a slave worthy of the Uzumaki.

"Good bye, Mistress." Sakura said happily as she was ready to head off herself. "I look forward to serving you and Naruto-sama again."

"As do I." Hinata replied, letting out a dreamy sigh as the image of the Jinchuuriki came to her mind, looking forward to the day they would finally make love, while their slaves happily watched from the sides.

And as much as Hinata was enjoying her fantasy, the Hyuga got up from her bed, picked up the latex ensemble she now possessed and slid it on, covering it with her regular clothing afterward, but leaving the zipper down just a little to show off her breasts, before she prepared for the day, grinning at the thought of adding Tenten to her collection of slave sisters.

-With Ino-

Having left the Hyuga compound and making her way through the village, Ino arrived at the training grounds, giving off a sly grin as she saw her target.

'Tenten, you can be so predictable.' The platinum haired blonde thought as she watched Tenten train, where the brunette was throwing Kunai at various targets and training dummies, moving around the area with speed, grace and precision, aspects Ino knew would prove useful to her Mistress.

Keeping herself out of sight, Ino hid within some shrubs, crouching as she brought her hands up to her face and set them in a circular formation, planning to use her Mind Transfer Jutsu upon the weapon's mistress, but found Tenten's training continued to interfere.

'Come on, Tenten, will you just hold still? Mistress Hinata is waiting for you.' Ino thought, getting a little impatient, failing to get a clear shot at her prey as tenten continued to dash around the training field, leaping from the trees and looking as though she was not letting up.

Frustrated, Ino felt like calling out to Tenten in order to get her attention and stop moving, but knew the second she saw the Jutsu being prepared, Tenten would counter.

However, as a Kunai then shot past Ino and hit one of the targets closeby, it made the brainwashed blonde smile as a sudden idea came to her, where Ino suddenly cried out, emerged from the bushes and collapsed forward.

"Ino!" Tenten cried out, her tone filled with worry at seeing her friend lying on her stomach, thinking she had accidently hit her.

"Are you alright?" Tenten then asked, ceasing her training as she headed over to Ino and began to help the platinum haired blonde up.

"I'm fine." Ino replied, giving off a sly grin as she rose to her feet and brought her hands upward, confusing Tenten at the actions of her friend, but was unable to question or react to the platinum haired blonde as Ino then announced. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

From her call, Ino's body slumped back down, while Tenten turned her gaze down at the motionless form of the platinum haired blonde and gave off a sly grin.

"Now let's get you back to Mistress Hinata." 'Tenten' said, running her hands along her body, moaning as she gave her breasts a squeeze, which not only caused her body to heat up and her nipples to harden, but she noticed a similar effect upon Ino's body.

"I am sure Mistress will love you, and you will love serving her." 'Tenten' then added with a continued smile, picking up her real body and casting it upon her back, where 'Tenten' slid her arms around and set her hands firmly on Ino's butt, making sure Ino's form didn't fall off during their travel back to the flower shop and base of operations for their Mistress.

.

.

.

Returning back to Konoha, the possessed brunette carried Ino's body around, keeping to the rooftops and alleyways to avoid any suspicion.

However, 'Tenten' stopped as she landed on one of the rooftops and saw a figure jumping around themselves, landing before her, which made her blush to see it was Naruto.

"Hey there, Naruto." 'Tenten' greeted with a friendly smile, glad to see her Master once again, be it she was not in her original body, not that the Yamanaka didn't mind.

"What are you up to?" The possessed brunette then asked curiously.

"I was planning on heading to the training grounds and get a little work out." Naruto replied with a grin, one that warmed the possessed brunette's heart at Naruto's continued dedication to get stronger.

"Perhaps we can train together? I know you can be quite tough." The Uzumaki then suggested, continuing to make 'Tenten' blush as images of her within Tenten's body and her Master came to her mind, imagery of the pair in a more 'intimate' scenery.

"Perhaps later." The possessed brunette replied, feeling her host body getting hot and knew she had to leave before she did something to compromise the plans of her Mistress.

But before she could leave, Naruto looked at the seemingly unconscious form of Ino and asked with some worry. "What happened here? Is Ino alright?"

Flattered that her Master was showing care toward her, 'Tenten' smiled.

"It's nothing. We were training earlier, and Ino just overdid it." The possessed brunette replied, smiling at the continued care Naruto was expressing, before her longing for the Uzumaki got the better of her.

"But I'm sure if you ever train with us, you'd have tons of stamina to spare." She commented with a small sultry voice, which Naruto picked up on and blushed a little.

"Listen. As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you, I do have other plans." 'Tenten' then said, carrying Ino away as she turned to Naruto and called happily. "Have a good one."

As Naruto watched Tenten depart, the blond was left in some confusion.

'First Ino acts all strange and now Tenten? What's going on with them?' Naruto thought, wondering if there was more going on than he knew or if it was just all in his head.

{Who cares? From the way she was eyeing you, it was obvious she wanted you. Why don't you be a man, follow them and just ravish with them?} The Kyuubi suddenly asked, having been sealed inside of Naruto for sixteen years which made him long for any form of sex, even if it was through his host.

{Because I'm not a pervert, baka fox.} Naruto said back, ignoring the Bijju as he then thought. 'But maybe I should ask Sakura and see if she has noticed any changes in Ino or Tenten.'

With that set in mind, Naruto changed direction, heading down and began to walk over to Sakura's place, hoping she could shed any light on the situation, unaware the pink haired Kunoichi was also caught up in the events playing around him.

-Several minutes later-

Returning to the Yamanaka flower shop, 'Tenten' entered the back room, smiling with longing and desire to see Hinata back in the black latex ensemble she wore, filling her with desire at seeing her Mistress and her sexy figure.

"I see you managed to get Tenten for me." Hinata said, walking up to the possessed brunette and kissed her deeply, which made her moan in her Mistress' mouth and eagerly return the kiss.

"It took a little longer, but I know it will be worth it when Tenten joins us." Ino said through Tenten after parting from the lips of her Mistress.

Setting her real body down, 'Tenten' looked at Hinata and asked. "What do you want to do with Tenten?"

"Just have a seat." Hinata replied, gesturing to a simple wooden seat within the room, which caused the possessed brunette to nod in reply and sat upon the seat, curious as to what her Mistress had planned for Tenten, before smirking as she watched as Hinata approached her temporary body with a Kunai, slid the weapon along the front of Tenten's top and cut off the fabric covering her chest, peeling away the torn clothing and leaving the upper body of Tenten exposed.

"Oh, Mistress. I like where this is going." Ino said through Tenten, feeling herself getting aroused at the actions of Hinata, which also affected her real body, where both the pussies of Tenten and Ino began to get wet.

"And it will only get better." Hinata informed, cutting 'Tenten' out of her shorts and leaving the possessed brunette naked upon her seat, save her sandals.

The possessed brunette continued to smile at the actions of her Mistress, watching with excitement and curiosity as to what other kinky ideas were forming in Hinata's head, watching as the Hyuga walked behind her temporary body, where her vision was suddenly surrounded in darkness, but smiled at knowing Hinata had blindfolded her.

"Mistress, all this is making me so hot." 'Tenten' commented, moaning as she felt Hinata grab Tenten's wrists, run some rope around her arms and tie them behind the back of the chair, doing the same as she bound her legs to the legs of the seat, while making a precaution and tying ropes around Tenten's chest, keeping her bound to the seat, continuing to excite the possessed brunette.

But after tying her up, Hinata told Ino. "As much as I would love to 'play' with you again, I am going to need Tenten back."

"I understand, my Mistress." 'Tenten' replied, respecting her Mistress and her orders, before concentrating her mind and prepared to free Tenten from her hold.

"Release!" 'She then announced, causing Tenten's head to slump down as Ino's soul left her body, returning to her real one, where Ino moaned a little as she awoke, finding her shorts stained with her sexual fluids, slightly embarrassed that her body had been reacting to the pleasure she experienced through Tenten.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Hinata offered with a caring voice, only to gaze at Tenten, her expression to turn devious as she then said. "I have a new slave to prepare."

"Of course, my Mistress. I know once Tenten sees things your way, she will be happy that you shared such a life with her." Ino replied, before leaving the backroom and leaving Hinata all alone with Tenten, where the Hyuga started in her plan to add Tenten to her increasing harem.

The Hyuga smiled as she prepared her latest method to induct Tenten into her her ever increasing harem, where she picked up a small radio and a set of headphones.

About to set the headphones over Tenten's ears, but stopped as she heard Tenten start to moan, telling Hinata that Tenten was starting to regain consciousness.

"What happened...?" Tenten groaned as she began to awaken, finding nothing but darkness as she came to, which caused the brunette to panic a little and call. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"It's alright, Tenten. You are in the safety of your Mistress." Hinata soothed, before grinning at the continued confusion Tenten expressed.

"Hinata!?" Tenten questioned, recognizing her voice, but found the tone completely off for the normally shy Kunoichi, causing Tenten to then ask with a continued confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"That's enough talking for now." Hinata said, picking up a gag and strapping it around the back of Tenten's head, forcing her silent.

"Just sit back, relax and listen to the special tape I prepared for you." The deep blue haired Hyuga then instructed, setting the headphones over Tenten's ears and tucked the tape recorder between the brunette's breasts, causing the brunette to blush at Hinata's touch and that she was bound and naked, before Tenten heard the clicking sound as the tape began to play.

"Listen to my voice and do as I tell you. Let my voice fill your head, let it guide you, guide you to the path you were meant to take in life. While you remain loyal to Konoha and will devote yourself as a Kunoichi, your devotion and loyalties remain higher to me and to Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama is your Master, your lover, your reason you exist, and I am your Mistress. You are our loving and obedient slave. You cannot stop thinking about how to pleasure us. You want us, not only to pleasure you, but to command you. You live to obey Naruto-sama, you love to obey Naruto-sama, obeying gives you pleasure. You are happy as a slave, and happy that you have slaves sisters such as Sakura and Ino to serve alongside you, to help guide you and to also pleasure you. While you are completely attracted to Naruto-sama, you know you are bi-sexual and want to pleasure other women, not only me and your slave sisters, but other women you believe are deserving to join our harem. Listen to my voice and do as I tell you..."

Hearing the message, Tenten struggled in her seat and against her restraints, hearing the message stop, only to repeat itself seconds later.

'What the heck is this!? I can't listen to this, I have to fight it... Naruto-sama is my Master... wait, no, that's not right. I cannot stop thinking about how to pleasure them... Stop!' Tenten screamed in her head, trying to sort out her own thoughts from the words being played in her ears, making sure she knew who she was and not what Hinata was trying to turn her into.

'You can resist all you like, Tenten. But it makes it that more fun when you finally break.' Hinata thought with a devious smile as she watched the naked form of her latest captive struggling, where Hinata then withdrew the bag that contained the various sex toys for breaking in her pets, reached in and smiled as she withdrew a vibrator, which the Hyuga began to rub around the brunette's pussy, making her moan into the gag and shake her head wildly.

"That's it, just listen and enjoy the pleasure of your Mistress." Hinata said with a smirk, continuing to pleasure the brunette as she used the vibrator, running it along Tenten's slit and just probing the tip inside her pussy.

'No... I won't listen... I won't obey Mistress Hinata... Wait... No! Hinata is not my Mistress... C'mon, Tenten, keep focus...! I live to obey Naruto-sama, I love to obey Naruto-sama... Dang it!' Tenten cried out in her mind as she felt the vibrator slid into her.

-Outside the flower shop-

While Tenten remained confined in her current situation, pleasure being forced upon her, Sakura was also feeling pleasure, only she was supplying it to herself.

Within her bedroom, Sakura lay naked on her bed, sliding an orange coloured dildo she had obtained from her Mistress into her pussy, moaning out as she imagined her soon-to-be Master.

"Naruto-sama... Naruto-sama... Sakura lives for you... Sakura must obey you..." The pink haired slave moaned, unaware that her pleasure only reinforced the brainwashing Hinata had applied to her, but Sakura was too lost to care, too focused on what she believed to be her reason for life.

Sakura then closed her eyes as she imagined past events in her life and how different they could have been had she only seen the light sooner, like remembering the day the took their Genin test and passed, but instead of leaving Naruto tied up to the post as she, Sasuke, and Kakashi had done last time, she imagined herself returning, untying her beloved Master and congratulating him on passing, before being a good pet to her Master as she got on her knees and gave him a loving blowjob.

She then imagined herself sneaking into Naruto's room that he had at Tsumi's house when they were at Wave for some, 'late night training,' before imagining herself as she should have acted the day the blond returned home with Jiraiya.

Within her fantasy, Naruto had finally returned after his three years of training, looking more handsome, more sexier than ever before, where Sakura approached the Uzumaki and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama. Sakura missed you." Sakura said, keeping her arms wrapped around her Master, continuing to embrace him.

But as handsome as he had become, Sakura looked at herself, moving into a sexy pose as she asked. "Naruto-sama, does Sakura look more feminine to you?"

At her words, Naruto grabbed Sakura, looked at her with a great lust as he told her. "You are as sexy as ever, my beautiful slave."

"In fact, I just want you. I want you so badly." Naruto then said, his hands moving down and grabbing at Sakura's ass, which made her moan with desire.

"Then please follow Sakura. Sakura will take Naruto-sama home and satisfy his every need." Sakura replied with excitement, taking Naruto's hand in hers' before quickly heading through the village and to Naruto's old apartment, arriving at the complex and standing just outside the apartment that belonged to her Master.

"Thanks for escorting me home, Sakura." Naruto said, continuing to give off that big grin that warmed her heart.

"It was no problem, Naruto-sama." Sakura replied, happy to know that her Master was happy with her, before the two entered, finding the apartment clean and in order, as Sakura made sure to come everyday to keep her Master's home clean for the day he would return to her and renew her life with joy.

Sakura then turned to Naruto and bowed, before saying. "Please excuse your loyal sex slave as Sakura goes to prepare for you."

"Go ahead." Naruto replied, giving off a grin as he slapped Sakura's ass, which made her moan at Naruto's touch, before entering the spare bedroom and began to undress.

Not wanting to spend too much time away from her Master after getting him back after three long years, Sakura stripped off her top and shorts, leaving her in a set of orange underwear, with the left cup of her bra baring the Uzumaki swirl, while the bottom was a thong, showing off her tight ass for her Master's viewing pleasure, as she then cupped her breasts as she said aloud. "I hope Naruto-sama likes Sakura's body."

Exiting the room and returning to the lounge room, Sakura felt herself getting very aroused, looking to see Naruto was sitting on his couch, his arms spread out as he had discarded his clothing, showing off his muscular chest and leaving him in a set of black boxers.

Blushing at seeing her Master's near naked form, Sakura kept focus as she asked. "Is Naruto-sama ready for Sakura."

"I am. But before we do anything, please take a seat." Naruto said in reply, patting his legs, which caused Sakura to obey, blushing at the close contact of her Master, the feel of his body against hers', as well as knowing that her ass was pressed against Naruto's member.

Curious as to what her Master desired of her, she saw him smile again.

"While I was gone, I got you a gift." Naruto informed, his smile continuing to remain upon his face as he held up a deep red coloured collar, where he then said. "Now everyone can know that you are mine."

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Sakura let out, feeling nothing but joy at Naruto's gesture and remained still as he set the collar around her neck, making her look down at it and saw that attached was a gold medallion that read 'Property of Naruto Uzumaki'.

After examining her collar, Sakura was about to thank her Master, but found she was unable to speak, her lips were suddenly pressed against her Master's in a loving kiss, which Sakura happily returned, moaning in the blond's mouth as he continued to fill her with excitement.

As the pair continued to kiss, Naruto moved his right hand behind Sakura's back, unclipping her bra and tossing it away, showing off her bare breasts to her Master, an action that not only aroused Sakura, but it also made her desire to apply a similar method to Naruto, where she slid her hands down his body, down his muscular chest and to his boxers, grabbing at the hem and was about to pull them down and get a good look at her Master's cock.

However, the sound of knocking on her front door caused Sakura to return to reality, causing her to growl that someone dared to interrupt her sexual induced fantasy of her Master, quickly removing her dildo and throwing a robe around her body, heading down the stairs to give the annoying interloper a piece of her mind.

"What do you...!?" Sakura started to yell as she opened the door, only for her anger to quickly disappear and the feeling of desire to fill her once again as she saw the nervously smiling face of her Master, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry, Sakura." Naruto quickly apologized at her snapping, before asking. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Sakura.. I mean I was just going to take a quick shower." Sakura replied, trying her best to fight her desperation to offer her Master to join her, where she focused and asked. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you noticed any changes in Ino or Tenten?" Naruto asked, which caused Sakura to look at Naruto with a curiousness, knowing what he was picking up on, but as per the rules of her Mistress, Sakura acted oblivious.

"What do you mean by changes?" She asked back.

"I'm not really sure, but yesterday, Ino shut the shop early so she could hang out with me, and kissed me on the cheek as we said our goodbyes. And earlier, I ran into Tenten who seemed a little distracted." Naruto told Sakura, wondering if she could help him figure out why the Kunoichi seemed a little different.

Knowing exactly what her clueless Master was talking about, Sakura followed her Mistress' order and replied with a smile and a way. "Nothing is wrong with them, they probably just realized how great you are and just wanted to spend time with you."

"Well I can be pretty awesome." Naruto said in reply, rubbing the back of his head as his ego got the better of him, making Sakura smile at seeing her Master smile and him believing her words.

"Yes you can be, Naruto-sam... I mean Naruto." Sakura then said, happy to see that the blond was oblivious to her correction, while feeling her arousal return as she realized that there was only her robe between her and showing off her naked form to her Master.

Smirking to herself, Sakura subconsciously rolled her shoulder and allowed the left side of her robe to slip down her shoulder slightly, causing Naruto's eyes to widen as he got a slight view of the pink haired girl's cleavage, before blushing and quickly looking around as to not get punched by his teammate, while Sakura giggled internally, loving that her Master liked what he saw.

But changing the subject, Sakura smiled as she offered. "Why don't you come inside and have a seat? Let me shower quickly, then we'll go get ramen together, my treat."

"That sounds great." Naruto replied, gaining a big grin on his face at the opportunity at not only another few rounds of his favourite food, but also at spending time with just Sakura, almost as if it were a date.

As she turned and walked back into the house, Sakura put a sway in her hips, one Naruto quickly noticed as the robe showed off her tight ass quite well.

{I think the Haruno girl has come to her senses and wants you.} The Kyuubi then said, taking notice of how Sakura was acting, which made the Bijju smirk and say. {Maybe if you're lucky, you can convince the Yamanaka and the brunette to join you in the bedroom so you can mate with all of them.}

From the second part of the Kyuubi's words, Naruto blushed as the thought of the three Kunoichi, in just their underwear, came to his mind, before shaking his head and trying to sound serious.

{Get your mind out of the gutter, you perverted baka. They are just my friends, not sex toys.} Naruto said back, defending the Kunoichi and their honour.

But as Naruto sat down in Sakura's living room, he did not hear the water running above, nor the sounds of Sakura moaning as she fingered herself.

"Naruto-sama, just wait for Sakura... After Sakura is all nice and clean, Sakura will start apologizing with all the ramen you can eat..." Sakura let out, trying to clean her body, but knowing that the man she would serve alongside her Mistress and slave sisters was in the same house as her continued to distract her.

-Several hours later-

Meanwhile, back at the flower shop, having returned from the shower of her own, Ino smiled as she remained at the register, assisting the various customers that came in the shop, while making sure none disturbed the actions occurring in the backroom.

'It's been three/four hours now.' Ino thought as she looked at a clock mounted to the wall, before wondering. ' I wonder how Mistress is doing with Tenten.'

In the back, meanwhile, Tenten moaned through her gag, her hips moving in sync with the vibrator as Hinata pushed it in and out of her, smirking at seeing that the brunette had cracked over an hour ago, and was now freely accepting her programming, allowing her mind to be molded to Hinata's desire, while her body was conditioned to obey.

After a few more minutes, seeing Tenten no longer thrashing around, showing no signs of resistance, Hinata removed the headphones and decided to test Tenten.

"Tenten, nod when you hear the name of your Master." Hinata instructed, before going on. "Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki."

At the sudden mention of the Uzumaki, Tenten moaned and nodded, sounding quite excited, which made Hinata grin to see she had successfully brainwashed Tenten.

And seeing that Tenten was properly conditioned, Hinata then removed the gag and blindfold from the brunette, who opened her closed eyes as she looked up lovingly at the Hyuga, where Hinata asked with a smirk. "And who am I?"

"You are my Mistress, you are the one who I serve and obey, along with our Master, our Naruto-sama." Tenten happily replied, feeling herself get aroused once more at seeing her Mistress and how she was dressed.

Smirking at her latest conquest, Hinata moved into position so that her exposed pussy was before the brunette's face, where Hinata then ordered. "Then prove it, lick me out, pleasure your Mistress."

Just smiling and nodding, Tenten wanted to show her devotion as she let her tongue out and started to run it along Hinata's pussy, causing Hinata to moan in pleasure and approval, grabbing at the buns of Tenten's hair and pushed her head deeper in her folds.

"That's it, keep licking like a good girl..." Hinata ordered through her moans, smiling to see Tenten really was devoted to her and to being her slave, where Hinata felt Tenten push her tongue deeper, continuing to lash at the womanhood of her Mistress.

But as much as Hinata was enjoying Tenten's actions, removing her head from her crotch, Hinata looked at her new slave with a smile.

"I think I should reward you for your good behaviour." She stated, walking around Tenten's bound form and eyeing the brunette's exposed back and ass within her seat, where an idea came to Hinata as she said. "We should do something I'm sure we'll both enjoy."

Wondering what her new Mistress had in mind, Tenten continued to look over her shoulder, watching with curiosity, which turned to arousal as Hinata set the dildo she had been using on Tenten beforehand within her own pussy, before grabbing Tenten's shoulders and whispering. "Get ready for your reward."

Giving Tenten just a moment to nod, Hinata made the brunette moan loudly as she pushed her hips forward, causing the dildo to enter Tenten's ass, filling her with a great rush of pleasure.

"Tenten, you have such a lovely ass..." Hinata commented as she continued to thrust her hips, feeling the dildo sinking deeper in her pussy and in Tenten's ass, which made the Hyuga say confidently. "I know Naruto-sama will love ravishing it..."

"Thank you... thank you, Mistress... I look forward to that day..." Tenten moaned, continuing to remain submissive to Hinata, loving the pleasure she was receiving, and wanted nothing more than to keep it going, continuing to moan as she not only felt Hinata slide the dildo in and out her ass, but Tenten also felt Hinata begin to rub and fondle her breasts, keeping her tied to her seat and making Tenten cry out for more.

And with Tenten being the latest to fall under her command, Hinata smiled, certain that Naruto would be very pleased with her when she offered herself and her slave sisters to her beloved.

That, there were still a few women Hinata thought were worthy of joining the harem, give or take a little persuasion, but for the moment, Hinata just continued to take Tenten's ass, loving how the brunette moaned and moved around in her seat, loving that she had power over another brainwashed Kunoichi to call her pet.


	4. Proving Loyalties

Sitting before the naked forms of Sakura and Tenten, Hinata eyed her slaves as her left hand gently played and moved through the hair of Ino Yamanaka, where the platinum haired blonde had the privilege to sit by the side of her Mistress, feeling it a joy to have her Mistress caressing her.

"I have had fun with you two for the last few days since you were selected to join me and serve Naruto-sama, but I need you to prove your loyalties." Hinata said, which caused Sakura and Tenten to nod.

"Yes, Mistress. Sakura will prove herself." Sakura replied, before crawling over to Hinata and was about to lick at the pussy of her Mistress, only for Hinata to set her right hand on Sakura's forehead, pushing her back.

"Sakura, that's not what I meant." Hinata said, liking Sakura's determination and dedication to pleasure her, but what Hinata had in mind was different, where the Hyuga then looked at Ino and told her slaves. "Ino managed to bring you both into my hold, she has proven herself."

"Managing to add you both and help you see that serving Naruto-sama is what is best for you has made me favour her above my slaves." Hinata stated, her words making Ino smile, filled with joy at knowing she was doing right by her Mistress, to the point she almost had an orgasm.

"So what do you want us to do?" Tenten asked, wanting to also be praised by her Mistress.

"Simple. I want you and Sakura to each find a Kunoichi and 'convince' them to serve me and our Naruto-sama." Hinata replied, giving off a sly grin as she added. "Bring them to me, use the same love I used to add you to my harem, just do whatever it takes to make them obey."

"Yes, Mistress. You can count on us." Tenten said, continuing to sound completely loyal and submissive to Hinata, before she stood up and began to redress, having a spare outfit to replace the one Hinata had torn apart, while Ino approached Sakura, picked up the pink haired slave's clothing and redressed Sakura, before the pink haired slave caught up with Tenten and headed off, leaving the backroom of the Yamanaka flower shop and headed out to find two more women to add to their ever increasing harem.

.

.

.

Once outside the flower shop, Sakura looked at Tenten with a curiousness.

"Should Sakura go with Tenten and help her find others?" Sakura asked, causing Tenten to shake her head.

"While it is safer to go one at a time, our Mistress should not be kept waiting." Tenten said in reply, her brainwashed mind still wondering who she could enslave on behalf of Hinata.

"You have a good point." Sakura said, nodding in respect with Tenten's decision, before a smile appeared on Sakura's face when a potential slave came to mind.

"Sakura thinks she has an idea on who to get and how to get them." Sakura said, smiling as she was about to take off. "Best of luck with your mission, Tenten."

But before leaving, Sakura turned to face Tenten, set her arms around the brunette and kissed her, which caused Tenten to kiss Sakura back.

"For luck." Sakura explained, before leaving Tenten and making her way through the village and toward the hospital, where she was certain her potential slave lay in waiting.

Entering the hospital, Sakura made a quick stop in the supply room.

Scanning around, Sakura smiled as she noticed the stacked collection of nurse outfits, where she grabbed one and quickly put it on, switching out her current attire with the nurse outfit.

Checking out her body, to Sakura, it just didn't seem right, it didn't feel as sexy as it could be.

But despite her brainwashing, her quick thinking as a Kunoichi came in, where she retrieved a Kunai from her holster and began to cut through the fabric, cutting around the arms, legs and chest, smiling as she set her Kunai away and smiled at the results.

"Much better." Sakura said as she examined herself, now seeing her outfit showing off her arms and legs, while her cleavage was out in the open, making her feel very sexy, and a little aroused.

However, Sakura kept her focus as she examined the various items in the storage room, before a certain bottle caught her eye.

"This should help." Sakura thought aloud, her smile never leaving her face as she exited the storage room and prepared to do the work of her Mistress, where the brainwashed Kunoichi entered the main wing of the hospital and saw that while most of the hospital beds empty, save the few citizens of the Leaf that needed some form of medical attention, was her target, Shizune, who was fixing up one of the beds.

"Good morning, Shizune." Sakura said as she approached the woman, making sure to sound as her old self as she spoke.

"Sakura?" Shizune let out, smiling back, but confessed. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"I just felt like showing up and assisting you." Sakura replied happily, keeping the bottle behind her back, waiting for the right time to use it.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I think we have it covered pretty well here. Not much to do to be honest." Shizune informed, noticing the alterations to Sakura's outfit, which caused her to ask. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I'm not too sure." Sakura lied, thinking on her feet. "I found them like that in the storage room. It looks as though somebody was tampering in there."

From Sakura's lies, Shizune gained some concern.

"Then I better check it out." Shizune then said as she got to her feet, her tone remaining with worry.

"Who knows what else could've happened or could've been taken?" The raven haired woman questioned as she made her way to the store room, not minding that Sakura was following her, but failed to see the pink haired Kunoichi retrieve a skimpy pink item from the pockets of her uniform, which she poured the chemicals of the bottle onto.

Entering the storage room, Shizune carefully examined the shelves, making sure not to overlook any of the items.

"It looks as though everything is in place, but we best play it safe and request a whole new line of supplies." She said, causing Sakura to giggle and say in reply. "That won't be needed."

"And why do you say tha...?" Shizune began to question, but was suddenly silenced as Sakura grabbed at Shizune, forcing her right arm around the raven haired woman, holding her close as Sakura restrained her, before bringing up her left arm, revealing the pink material to Shizune's face, which were her panties and pressed them over Shizune's mouth and nose.

Struggling in Sakura's grasp, Shizune began to feel lightheaded, her struggling slowly fading as she took in the strange scent coming from the panties.

"It's ok, Shizune. Just breathe it in and sleep. Let Sakura take care of you." Sakura soothed, smiling as the chloroform she had applied to her underwear was taking its effect, where Shizune tried her hardest to reist, but eventually lost consciousness as the combined smells of the anaesthetic and Sakura's sex filled her senses.

With Shizune unconscious, Sakura smiled, tossing her panties aside, where they landed with the rest of her civilian clothing, before laying the raven haired woman down on her back and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Shizune. Sakura knows how stressful your job can be, but after Sakura is done, you will never feel better." Sakura said, picking Shizune up and carrying her out of the supply room, following the misguided commands of her Mistress as she lead Shizune to a more private area.

-With Tenten-

While Sakura had succeeded in finding a potential slave to add to the collection for Hinata, the brunette sighed in defeat as she landed from the rooftops, failing to find a single Kunoichi she believed would be suited to serve her eventual Master and Mistress.

Having eyed a few of the women around, but none lived up to Tenten's standards.

She wanted one that she was more familiar with, one she had already befriended and knew would prove a worthy slave.

Turning around, Tenten was about to head off, only to bump into somebody, where she fell to her butt.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" Tenten questioned, annoyed that she had been knocked down, looking up where he anger faded as she saw a familiar sandy haired blonde looking down at her with a smile.

"I could ask the same thing." She said, uncrossing her arms and holding her right out, helping Tenten up, which made the brunette ask with some surprise. "Temari? What are you doing here?"

"I was sent to help clean up the mess the Akatsuki made." Temari explained, looking around and commenting. "But from the looks of things, you really don't need that much help."

"We have Naruto to thank for that." Tenten replied with a smile, where she informed. "Not only did he beat the Akatsuki leader who did all this damage, but his determined spirit has affected us all."

"That is impressive." Temari admitted, smiling as she commented. "He has come a long way since I first met him."

"Too true." Tenten said, agreeing with Temari's words as she eyed the Suna Kunoichi, taking in her seductive figure behind the black kimono she was wearing, causing the brunette to think. 'She is perfect. I know Mistress Hinata will be pleased to see Temari at her command.'

And thinking quickly, an idea came to Tenten in order to not only get Temari all alone, but to keep her in place until she would serve alongside her and her slave sisters.

"Temari, I was just off to train. After seeing how strong Naruto has gotten, I want to become stronger myself. If there are anymore Shinobi with this kind of power, I want to be able to protect those I care about, just like Naruto." Tenten said, her heart warming at the thought of the Uzumaki, before offering. "Would you like to join me for a friendly spar?"

At Tenten's offer, Temari smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Temari replied, grinning as she added. "But don't get sore when I beat you again."

At Temari's words, Tenten knew she was referring to the Chunin exams and how the Suna Kunoichi practically wiped the floor with Tenten.

But Tenten just smiled back.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to hold a grudge or hold back." Tenten said in reply, jumping up to the rooftops and rushing to the Training Grounds, causing Temari to quickly follow, failing to notice the grin appearing on the brunette's face.

.

.

.

Landing in the forested area just outside of Konoha, Tenten smiled as she knew she would be all alone with Temari, nobody to disturb them as she 'reeducated' and 'inducted' the sandy haired blonde as another slave for Hinata to command.

Landing herself, Temari gave herself a little distance from Tenten, her hand set on her fan as she prepared to attack.

"You ready?" Temari asked, which made Tenten nod, before the brunette showed her strength, showing just how stronger she had become since their first clash, where Tenten shot at Temari, drawing a scroll as she made the first move.

Striking fast, Tenten summoned a Kunai from the scroll, which she took hold of and aimed for Temari, where the Suna Kunoichi acted quickly, bringing up her war fan to defend herself.

"Not bad." Temari confessed, impressed at Tenten's speed, which made Tenten smile back and say. "You haven't seen anything."

Breaking from the clash of her blade against Temari's war fan, Tenten threw the Kunai, which caused Temari to bring it back, expecting the Kunai to try and strike her, but was a little puzzled as the weapon shot past her, missing her by a mile.

However, knowing Tenten's accuracy was near perfection, Temari realized that the brunette had missed on purpose, evident from the smirk on Tenten's face, where the sandy blonde saw Tenten bring her hands together, casting off a Jutsu, where Temari quickly turned and saw that upon the end of the Kunai was a paper seal, which burst open with smoke, before a great barrage of Senbon needles shot from it.

But defending herself, Temari swung her war fan.

"Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She called, casting a great wind that swept the collection of Senbon away from her, where the countless needles shot through the forest, embedding themselves within the trees and ground around the pair.

"You have improved." Temari commented as she face the brunette and saw Tenten smile.

"You haven't seen anything." Tenten said in reply, pulling her hands back, where Temari saw the faint lines of strings attached to the brunette's fingers, which ran past her and made her realize that Tenten had set up a second attack as he pulled her arms back and caused many of the Senbon to shoot from behind Temari.

Leaping up, Temari gracefully avoided the attack, landing to see the Senbon shoot at Tenten, concerning her as they made contact with the brunette, stabbing into her body, where she then collapsed.

"Tenten!" Temari called, thinking Tenten had miscalculated her attack and had accidently brought herself to great harm.

However, Temari stopped as Tenten's body was enveloped in smoke, fading away to reveal a log filled with the Senbon in her place, where Temari was left in awe, realizing Tenten had used the Substitution Jutsu to switch places to avoid her possible demise.

"What did you think of that?" Temari heard Tenten say, looking up to see the brunette smirking down at her from a top a branch, which made Temari smirk back.

"Not bad." Temari admitted, before preparing her war fan for another swing.

"But let's see how you handle this!" The Suna Kunoichi called as she tried to swing her war fan at Tenten, but found it wouldn't budge from its current position, which confused Temari until she looked closely and was stunned to see the strings Tenten had used were pinning her weapon down.

'She has improved.' Temari thought, getting over her shock and withdrew a Kunai and quickly cut through the strings holding down her signature weapon, realizing Tenten had indeed improved as a Kunoichi and would be harder to take down than anticipated.

Cutting through the strings, Temari pulled her war fan up, about to cast off another Wind Scythe attack, but stopped as she noticed a purple sphere pass by her head, which she recognized as a smoke bomb, where she could only watch as the smoke bomb erupted and released a cloud of purple smoke, not only obscuring Temari's vision, but also blurred it.

As the smoke surrounded her, Temari dropped her war fan as she began to feel lightheaded.

'What's happening to me...?' Temari questioned, before thinking through her hazy mind. 'Wait... that wasn't a smoke bomb... it was a gas bomb...'

Doing her hardest to resist, Temari managed to wander her way out, coughing heavily as she felt the effects of the gas took hold of her, before the Suna Kunoichi then collapsed, weakly lifting her head to see Tenten smiling down at her.

"Have a good sleep." Tenten said with a continued smile, where Temari tried to speak, tried to move, but was unable to do anything but fall into unconsciousness, her head slumping to the ground, where Tenten remained looking on at the sandy haired blonde with a smile.

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemons-

Regaining consciousness, Temari felt the effects of the gas bomb wareing off, her mind clearing as she gave off a faint groan and slowly opened her eyes, only for shock to appear upon her face when she found her kimono discarded before her, along with her bra and panties, where Temari realized she was now standing naked.

And from her current position, her arms and feet were bound by rope, with the rope connecting her arms tied around a thick branch, leaving her feet just dangling above the ground and with no possible way for her to escape.

"What's going on here?" Temari then questioned, blushing deeply at her position, but also at seeing Tenten standing before her, the brunette standing naked, save her headband and a scroll in her right hand.

"What's going on is I am about to engage in the second part of your training." Tenten said, smiling as she added. "I had almost given up until I bumped into you."

Confused by her current position, Temari panicked.

"Tenten, if this has anything to do with the Chunin exams, I thought we were past this." She said, her words causing Tenten to smile and inform with a sincerity in her tone. "We are. I said I don't hold grudges."

"Then why are you doing this?" Temari questioned, wondering if this wasn't an act of revenge then what was it.

"To give you the same gift my Mistress gave me." Tenten replied, before she explained. "Before you showed up, I didn't realize that I could be so much more than just another Kunoichi, I could be a devoted servant to my Mistress."

"Mistress?" Temari questioned, struggling against the ropes that bound her arms. "What are you talking about?"

"Thanks to my Mistress, she made me see that I was meant to serve her, and I want to share this same joy with you. Soon, you will be just like me, a loving slave to Mistress Hinata." Tenten replied, her words a great surprise to Temari.

"Hinata?" The Suna Kunoichi questioned, making sure she heard right and asked. "As in the same Hinata who would faint whenever she got too close to Naruto?"

At Temari's question, Tenten nodded.

"The very same." Tenten replied, before informing Temari. "Thanks to a Jutsu Ino used to open her mind, Mistress Hinata finally learnt to express her true self, before helping open my eyes to the truth. I now live to serve my Mistress and Naruto-sama."

"Naruto?" Temari let out, stunned at Tenten's words, which made her then ask. "He's also involved in this?"

"Not exactly. Mistress Hinata wants to gather up a nice harem of women for him before we devote ourselves to our eventual Master." Tenten said in reply, her words continuing to shock Temari at Hinata's actions.

Her expression matching the feelings inside of her, Temari was about to speak, but was silenced as Tenten set her fingers upon the Suna Kunoichi's lips.

"Now that's enough questions for now. Just hang around and enjoy the pleasure you can experience if you submit to our Mistress." Tenten soothed, taking her fingers off Temari's lips and giving the sandy haired blonde no time to react as she then engaged Temari in a deep and heated kiss.

From Tenten kissing her, Temari's cheeks turned red, not from being kissed by a woman, let alone one kissing her as she was naked and tied up, but Tenten continued to force pleasure upon Temari, applying the same techniques her Mistress had worked on her, where the brunette slid her left hand down Temari's body and began to lightly finger Temari's pussy, rubbing her outer lips to try and get her in the mood.

Breaking the kiss, but keeping her fingers sliding on her slit, Tenten asked. "Doesn't this feel nice?"

"N... no..." Temari replied, shaking her head defiantly, which made Tenten smile.

"I was reluctant when during my first time with my Mistress, but if you just need to loosen up, I know you will enjoy it." Tenten said in reply, removing her fingers from Temari's pussy, where the sandy haired blonde watched on curiously as Tenten rolled out the scroll, began to channel Chakra in her left hands, before pressing down upon the scroll and filling the area with another cloud of smoke, which faded and made Temari's face flush at seeing Tenten holding a strap on dildo.

"I know this will loosen you up." The brainwashed brunette stated happily, setting the strap on dildo around her waist, before approaching Temari, who struggled harder, thrashing around as she tried to escape, only to stop as Tenten set her hands firmly upon Temari's thighs and slid the false cock into her folds, making the Suna Kunoichi moan at the intrusion of the dildo invading her pussy.

At the dildo inside of her, Temari moaned in discomfort.

"Tenten, stop this...! Get it out...!" She begged, trying to slide herself off of the dildo, but found Tenten's hold on her body too great.

"You say you want it out, but your body says differently." Tenten said in reply, noticing Temari's nipples hardening and the sexual fluids already staining the dildo, embarrassing the Suna Kunoichi, before continued to try and entice Temari to join her as she soothed. "Just let your mind go and enjoy the pleasure. Enjoy what you can feel everyday and everynight if you submit to me."

"No... I won't let you...!" Temari said back, keeping her best to keep her focus, but found that Tenten's actions were turning her on more and more.

And with her bound and in place, there was no way from Temari to escape the pleasure forced upon her.

-Back with Shizune-

Shizune gave off a moan as she began to awaken, the effects of the chloroform waring off and allowing her mind to clear and focus, where confusion and shock fell upon the raven haired woman as she opened her eyes and found she had been stripped naked and was now tied down to one of the hospital beds.

Struggling against her bindings, seeing the bedsheets were being used to keep her arms and legs restrained and spread, Shizune panicked, trying to recall what had occurred to lead her into her current position.

"Sakura!" She thought aloud, wondering why the respectable Kunoichi would do such a thing to her, wondering why somebody as disciplined as Sakura would perform such a devious act.

But before she could question on it further, the sound of twin doors opening filled Shizune's ears, making her look to her right and saw Sakura wheeling in a gurney, with its contents covered by a white sheet.

"You rang?" Sakura asked as she set the gurney beside Shizune's bed, took a seat above the raven haired Jonin and looked at her with a smile.

Still confused by her actions, Shizune wanted answers as she questioned. "Sakura, what's going on? Why are you doing this?"

"Sakura said she wanted to assist you, so Sakura is going to assist in helping you learn to love Naruto-sama." Sakura happily replied, which only confused Shizune further and made her ask. "Sakura, why are you talking like that? And what do you mean by assisting in helping me love Naruto?"

"Mistress made Sakura realize how bad she was to Naruto-sama in the past and helped me reform. Now Sakura can make up for her mistakes." Sakura replied, remaining in her altered state of mind as she threw off the small sheet upon the gurney, which made Shizune blush to see upon the slab of metal was an array of sex toys, including a ball gag, a vibrator and a strap on dildo, where Sakura then added with a continued happy tone. "And Sakura can help by making you feel really good, the same good that makes Sakura happy to serve her Mistress."

At Sakura's words, Shizune felt further worry for herself and for Sakura.

But now knowing Sakura had been brainwashed and having to know who did it, Shizune asked. "And who is this Mistress?"

"My Mistress is the reason for Sakura's existence, the way to correct her mistakes for treating Naruto-sama so badly." Sakura replied, not what Shizune was going for, but at her next words, Shizune was in for a surprise as Sakura declared. "My Mistress is Hinata."

"Hinata?" Shizune questioned in shock, finding it near impossible to believe the shy Hyuga would do something so devious to Sakura or command Sakura to do the same to another Kunoichi.

"That's right. Mistress Hinata helped me see how bad Sakura was to Naruto-sama and punished her until she was a good girl, but Sakura isn't going to punish Shizune. Sakura will make Shizune feel really good and make her forget everything until all she knows is to be good and obey." Sakura said in reply, continuing to give off a cheerful smile and tone as she reached for the sex toys and prepared to pleasure Shizune to her limits.

"Sakura, you must stop this, you must..." Shizune tried to beg, but was silenced as Sakura set the ball gag in Shizune's mouth, strapping it around the back of her head and resumed in her actions.

"Now just relax and you will soon be like me and the other slaves of Mistress Hinata." Sakura said happily, moving herself so she was lying on top of the raven haired Jonin and started to kiss around her neck, causing Shizune to moan in the gag and shift around in her bindings, partly from resisting Sakura and her mislead advances, while part of it was from an actual sense of pleasure Shizune was experiencing.

While Shizune was an attractive woman, she had constantly put her work ahead of all her other duties, namely when Tsunade would slack in her own tasks, forcing Shizune to pay less attention on her sex life and dive in her work.

And despite her pleasure was coming from another woman, Shizune still felt a fair amount of pleasure from the pink haired slave kissing her, hating that her body was betraying her.

Listening to Shizune's moans and looking at the raven haired Jonin, Sakura gave off a puzzled expression, tilting her head as she asked. "What's wrong, don't you like this?"

From the question, Shizune shook her head, thinking there was part of the old Sakura still inside of her, which could tell what she was doing was wrong, fighting against the mental control Hinata held over her.

However, Shizune was proven wrong when Sakura gave off another joyous grin and reached for the vibrator.

"Since you don't like this, Sakura knows you will love this." She said, pushing the sex toy up Shizune's ass, which caused Shizune to moan loudly into the gag, continuing to moan as Sakura then resumed in her actions and started to kiss around Shizune's breasts, forcing pleasure to fill her body.

Continuing to work her way around Shizune's breasts, Sakura smiled as she listened to Shizune's moans, taking mental notes on which areas seemed to make Shizune moan the loudest, which caused Sakura to focus upon, wanting nothing more than for Shizune to enjoy the pleasure she was receiving and know the joy of being Hinata's plaything.

Sakura wanted nothing more than for Shizune to be satisfied, to be another devoted lover of her Mistress, where the pink haired slave then stopped kissing Shizune, where the raven haired woman could just watch on, her eyes widening as Sakura slipped out of her nurse uniform, save the nurse's hat, leaving her naked as she straddled Shizune's waist, moved closer and started kissing around Shizune's neck, making Shizune moan, not only at the kisses, but at the feel of Sakura's breasts rubbing against her own.

"Sakura said Shizune would love this." Sakura commented, continuing to mistake Shizune's desperate moans as desire, which encouraged Sakura to continue in her actions, making sure to keep kissing Shizune's neck and body, but also rub her lower region with Shizune's, feeling their pussies press and rub, exciting Sakura, while Shizune tried to resist, but could feel herself starting to break.

'I... I have to resist this, even if it does feel good... I can't betray Lady Tsunade and become Hinata's slave... I have to resist, I have to resist... I... I need this... I need my Mistress...' Shizune thought, shaking her head at the last part, feeling as though her mind was conflicting to two personas, the first remaining loyal to Tsunade and all she believed in, while the second persona of Shizune was giving in, growing stronger with each kiss, each lick and each rub Sakura gave to her desiring body, making her think being Hinata's slave wasn't all too bad.

But keeping what rationality she could, Shizune refused to allow Sakura's pleasure consume her, only she knew it was a losing battle as she felt herself getting more and more aroused.

-With Ino, End Lemons-

While Tenten and Sakura were proving themselves to Hinata, proving they too could bring others into their Mistress' harem, the Hyuga had decided to give Ino a little reward, sending her off to find their eventual Master and spend some quality time with him.

Naruto, meanwhile, was walking down the streets of Konoha, waving at people who greeted him as he went by, though his mind was a little preoccupied, for he could not help but think of the day before, of how Sakura, not only offered to pay for his Ramen lunch, but, much to his surprise, offered to feed him, saying that they needed to make up for when Sai interrupted them, and that it was the least she could do for the amazing Hero of the Leaf.

At hearing Naruto's thought, the Nine Tails had its own opinion.

{It seems that the Haruno girl is all hot for you. Why don't you head over to her place and see if she wants you to take her like a vixen in heat.} The Kyuubi said with a grin, liking how Sakura was acting around his host.

{Would you shut up already?} Naruto mentally questioned, defending Sakura as he declared. {Sakura isn't like that. She is my friend.}

{From the way she acted yesterday, I think friendship is the last thing on her mind.} The Nine Tails then said, continuing to bother Naruto, but also make him wonder if Sakura did care for him as she had Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Yelled a familiar voice, causing Naruto to break from his thoughts as he saw Ino running towards him, dressed in her normal Shinobi attire, with a bright smile on her face, and a basket in her right arm.

{And here comes your blonde vixen, lets see if she tries to get into your pants today.} The Nine Tails then said with a giggle, causing Naruto to mentally groan at having another pervert in his life.

"Sorry to bother you, Naruto, but since I don't have plans and I know you are free, I was wondering if you wanted to escort me to the lake so that I can collect some herbs for the medical teams?" Ino asked with a smile.

I'll make it worth your while. " The Yamanaka then said as she moved closer to Naruto, who making him blush at how close she was, allowing him to feel the heat coming off her body.

From Ino's words and the implication from them, Naruto continued to blush, unsure how to reply, but found himself at a continued loss of words as Ino grabbed his hand and began to lightly drag him toward the gates of the Leaf, leaving Konoha and heading off on what almost felt like a date.

Once they arrived at the lake, Naruto helped Ino collect some herbs, before, after an hour, Ino smirked, thinking to herself. 'Time to put on a show for Naruto-sama!'

"Wow, it sure is hot." Ino then said as she reached up with her hands and slowly unbuttoned her top, smirking just as Naruto turned to face her, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"W... what are you doing...?" Naruto questioned, his tone matching the stunned and flushed expression on his face, never expecting Ino, of all women, to take off her clothes in front of him, unless she could call him a pervert and hit him in the process.

"Going for a swim to cool off, silly." Ino replied with a wink, removing her top and smiling as she saw Naruto's eyes move down to her black coloured bra, his eyes taking in her breasts, before she bent down and removed her skirt, revealing the matching panties she wore, which showed off her smooth legs and highlighted her ass.

Ino then turned and made her way into the water, making certain to sway her hips as she moved, knowing her Master's eyes were glued to her figure.

"Ah, this is refreshing..." Ino said with a content sounding sigh, looking at Naruto as she offered with a small seductiveness. "Naruto, why don't you come in and join me?"

"I'd like to, but... I don't have anything to wear." Naruto replied, not wanting to get too close to Ino and accidently do something that would wind up with him all beaten up.

"That's fine by me. You can swing in your underwear like me." Ino suggested in reply, giving off a smile as she then offered. "Or you can swim naked."

From Ino's words, obviously flirting with the Uzumaki, the Nine Tails grinned.

{I am really liking this. Whatever is influencing the girls to act like this, I don't really care, so long as it helps my Kit get some action.} The Bijju thought, wondering if Naruto would be a man and go through with Ino's offer or cower down.

"Come on Naruto, you don't want me to be all alone here, do you?" Ino then asked as she gave him a cute puppy eye look, causing Naruto to gulp with a continued nervousness, part of him worried Ino would get mad at him for not accepting her offer, before Naruto gave in as he began to remove his clothing.

As Naruto began to undress, Ino, meanwhile, could not help but feel herself get aroused at the sight of her Master strip, especially once he removed his shirt, showing off his muscular chest for her.

'Oh, Naruto-sama, you have such a great body, I can't wait to pleasure it.' Ino thought, licking her lips as she continued to eye the Uzumaki, watching as Naruto then stepped out of his sandals and slid his pants down, leaving him in a pair of black boxers, only highing the arousal the brainwashed blonde was feeling.

But keeping in control, as per Hinata's commands, Ino kept herself under control, wanting nothing more than for her Master to take her right in the lake, the Yamanaka just smiled, gesturing for Naruto to join her.

"Oh, Naruto, you look so hot." Ino commented, her words making Naruto blush.

"I'm sure a nice dip will cool you down." She then said, covering her desire for her eventual Master, which the Kyuubi noticed, certain that Ino had the hots for its host.

{She wants you. She wants you so badly.} The Nine Tails said, which continued to leave Naruto's face flushed, starting to think the Kyuubi wasn't teasing him.

Slowly getting into the water himself, Naruto kept the blush on his face as he saw Ino swimming not that far from him, smiling happily as she performed a backstroke, showing off her wet breasts and causing the Jinchuuriki to just go for it.

"Hey Ino... do you... do you have a crush on me?" He questioned, admitting Ino had become a beautiful woman, though he was unsure of his feelings for her.

'A crush? No, I am completely in love with you, my Naruto-sama.' Ino thought in reply, wanting that to be her answer, but instead of voicing her feelings, the platinum blonde smirked seductively as she swam closer to Naruto, who blushed as she got closer, her face inches away from his, causing him to think that she was about to kiss him.

However, the Yamanaka moved closer and slid her head to his ear, where she whispered playfully. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Letting out a playful giggle and wink, Ino went back to swimming, loving the dumbfounded look on her beloved Master's face as she swam away, looking forward to the day when she can finally tell him how she really feels and submit to him.

And while Naruto was left in confusion, his obliviousness made him believe that Ino was just messing with him, that her feelings remained as a close friendship, unaware of the true love Ino felt and the love that was being spread around Konoha as he swam with the platinum haired blonde.

-Back in Konoha-

From her position, which was currently on top of the still naked form of Shizune, Sakura smiled as she looked down at the raven haired Jonin and saw she had succeeded in her mission.

It had taken her a few hours, but she could see that in Shizune's now hazy eyes, she had succeeded in convincing the raven haired Jonin to join her as another slave for for Mistress.

Curious, Sakura reached around, undoing the gag covering Shizune's mouth and set it on the bed, allowing Shizune to answer the question on Sakura's mind.

"Does Shizune feel good now." The pink haired slave asked, continuing to make Shizune moan as she slid the dildo in Shizune's pussy, wanting her new slave sister to welcome her new change in life and embrace her love.

"So good..." Shizune moaned in reply, giving off a dazed smile, showing Shizune had lost her rational side and could no longer resist the pleasure her body had experienced.

To her, all that mattered was the pleasure she felt and serving her new Mistress.

"Very good to hear. Sakura cannot wait to show you off to Mistress Hinata." Sakura replied with a continued happiness as she untied the bedsheets, allowing Shizune to move her arms and legs again.

"Lead the way..." Shizune said in reply as she got to her feet with a slight wobble, still basking in the afterglow of her pleasure, knowing that in her hazed mind that her Mistress would only further add to the pleasure she had experienced from Sakura, but make sure she would feel this way as long as she could, where the Jonin gathered up her clothing and quickly redressed, wanting to meet her Mistress as soon as possible.

.

.

.

Roughly around the time it took Sakura to break in Shizune, Temari had submitted to Tenten.

While Temari put up a valiant effort, resisting as long as she could, from the pleasure Tenten gave her, as well as a couple of orgasms, Temari became putty in the brunette's hold, leaving the Suna Kunoichi hanging in place and moaning loudly as Tenten played with her body.

"So are you still having second thoughts to serving Mistress Hinata and Naruto-sama?" Tenten asked, kissing around Temari's neck, where the sandy haired blonde moaned from Tenten's actions and replied with a longing in her voice. "No... I no longer want to resist, I just want to be like you and obey..."

"That's great to hear." Tenten said, happy to know Temari would be another slave for their Mistress.

"But before we head back, would you like me to finish pleasing you?" Tenten asked, sliding the dildo deeper in Temari's pussy, which made her moan and nod, which caused Tenten to smile, claim Temari's lips in a heated kiss, before spending the next couple of minutes in pleasuring the Suna Kunoichi, wanting Temari as content with being a slave before being properly introduced to her new Mistress.

-Sometime later-

Within the backroom of the Yamanaka flower shop, Hinata smiled as she looked upon Sakura and Tenten, where the Kunoichi kneeled naked before their Mistress, smiling themselves to see Hinata happy.

"You have done a fine job in bringing me these lovely pets. I'm sure Naruto-sama will be most pleased with them." Hinata commented, moving her eyes downward and watching on as the naked forms of Shizune and Temari sat between her legs, licking at the pussy of their new Mistress.

"I cannot wait until we serve Naruto-sama." Tenten said in reply, causing Hinata to smile and nod at Tenten's words and enthusiasm, only for the Hyuga to then inform. "But before we do, before we show our love to our Naruto-sama, we still have just a few more Kunoichi to claim for him."

"And I know they will be as happy to join us as my new pets are." Hinata went on to say, feeling the love and enthusiasm Tenten and Temari were putting in licking at Hinata's vagina, knowing that all she had planned for Naruto would soon come true, knowing that it was another day closer until she and her slave sisters submitted themselves to the hero of the Leaf.


	5. Final Stages: Part 1

Hinata smirked as she sat in her chair, while the naked forms of Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and Shizune all knelt before her, where the Hyuga looked at her Yamanaka pet and smiled.

"So how did you enjoy your time with Naruto-sama?" Hinata asked, which made Ino sigh contently and say. "It was wonderful. Seeing his body, seeing how hot he is just made me realize how badly I want him."

"Well you will get your chance, Ino." Hinata replied, smiling as she told her other slaves. "We all will?"

At Hinata's words, excitement filled Sakura.

"Is today the day Mistress shows Sakura off to Naruto-sama?" The brainwashed girl asked, her tone matching the excited expression on her face, which increased as Hinata smiled and nodded in reply.

"I feel we are ready to see our Master and declare our loyalty to him." Hinata said, making all the Kunoichi smile.

"I cannot wait to be with Naruto-sama. If he's as good in bed as he is a Shinobi, then we are in for a real treat." Temari commented with a longing smile, taking to her mental conditioning very well, which Hinata noticed, while knowing once her slaves had made love to Naruto, they would be unable to resist him.

"I am glad to see you are all just as eager as I am, but there are still a few women I want to join us." Hinata informed.

Curious, Ino asked. "And who did you have in mind, Mistress?"

"There are two women who I think would benefit from serving Naruto-sama." Hinata replied, before instructing. "Shizune, Ino, I want you to head over to the tent where Lady Tsunade is resting and 'convince' her that serving Naruto-sama is what she should do when she awakens."

"You can count on us, Mistress." Shizune said in a tone of respect, bowing her head as she showed the same level of servitude as she did for Tsunade.

"I'm sure my Mind Justus will be able to help Tsunade see things our way." Ino added with a sly smile, which made Hinata smile back, knowing she could trust her favourite slave and her recently added servant.

But also knowing Shizune could help her, not only with Tsunade, but with her second choice for a slave, Hinata then said. "Shizune, after you manage to get Ino alone with Shizune, I want you and Temari to head over to the ANBU headquarters. I need strong Kunoichi to break in the other slave I had in mind."

"And who would that be?" Temari asked curiously.

"Anko Mitarashi." Hinata replied.

"Working as a interrogator, she will be tough to crack." Tenten commented, which made Hinata nod, before looking over at Sakura, smile deviously and add. "But everyone has their limits, even the strongest wills cannot last forever."

"Of course, Mistress. We will not fail you." Temari replied, her tone filling with submissiveness as she prepared to enslave the purple haired Jonin, before she stood up, redressed and headed off and into the streets of Konoha to find her slave target, alongside Ino and Shizune, leaving Sakura and Tenten with their Mistress.

"Come now." Hinata said with authority and a smirk as she got to her feet and began to gather her clothing, covering the latex ensemble she now wore with her old clothing. "We don't want to keep Naruto-sama waiting."

At the mention of being with the blond, Sakura and Tenten felt a surge of pleasure and excitement fill their bodies, looking forward to finally being claimed by their Master, to finally serve and obey his every command, while Sakura was looking forward to making up for the past.

"Sakura will be a good girl for Naruto-sama now. Sakura will make him feel so good." Sakura said to herself as she began to redress.

"After all the training I put you through, I know you will make a great slave." Hinata commented, her words continuing to flatter and excite the pink haired slave, feeling Tenten also shared.

"I can't wait for Naruto-sama to take me, to use me like the sex toy I am." Tenten then added with a lustful smile, hoping that her Master would take her up her tight ass as she dreamt of for the past day.

Continuing to smile at Sakura and Tenten's enthusiasm to serve and pleasure Naruto, Hinata finished as she zipped up her jacket, hating to hide off her amazing body, but knew once she was alone with the Uzumaki, she could be as naked as long as she wanted.

"Come." Hinata commanded as she exited the backroom of the flower shop, where Sakura and Tenten followed their Mistress, exiting the building and making their way through the streets, heading to Naruto's apartment, hoping to catch him before he headed off to continue to offer his services to the Leaf, so they could offer themselves to him.

.

.

.

Before Hinata had left the Yamanaka flower shop herself, Shizune and Ino arrived at the tent where Tsunade was resting, having rushed their way over to the unconscious blonde as to get her to be one with Naruto-sama, and to be able to finally be with their eventual Master, where Shizune dismissed the guards and made her way inside, keeping the tent door open for Ino to enter.

Inside, both gazed at Tsunade's unconscious form, where Shizune let out a solemn sigh.

"Lady Tsunade really pushed herself with her Creation Rebirth Jutsu." The raven haired Jonin commented, causing Ino to nod, knowing the sacrifices Tsunade had made for the Leaf.

"She has always been a great woman." Ino said in a respectful reply, only to give off a small grin as she added. "And it's time she received a 'gift' for all her hard work."

Approaching Tsunade, Ino knelt beside the unconscious blonde, ran through several hand signs, where her right hand filled with Chakra.

"Mind Infiltration Jutsu." Ino called softly, setting her Chakra filled hand on Tsunade's forehead, where she gave off a faint moan, while Ino's head slumped as she too lost consciousness, only to wake up a moment later, but found her surroundings quite different compared to the tent she was resting within.

Taking a quick look at her surroundings, Ino saw she was in a beautiful meadow, which the Yamanaka knew was Tsunade's mindscape, the reflection of her state of mind and her personality.

And as she continued to look around, Ino saw various orbs floating around her, recognizing them as Tsunade's memories, each holding moments in her life that she either cherished or were of loss, but helped shape her into the woman she was.

Curious, Ino held out her right hand, where one of the orbs landed upon it, allowing the platinum haired blonde to see into the memory, making Ino smile at what she saw.

Standing before Tsunade was her Master, only Ino could see that this memory was from three years ago, making her look at the past version of Naruto and smile.

'Naruto-sama looks very cute. How did I fail to notice that?' Ino wondered, looking at the cute expression of anger and determination her Master was giving, while Tsunade was giving off a confident smile.

"I may not be anyone's idea of perfect, but I am Hokage now. And even though I shouldn't dirty my hands on a little squirt like you, one finger's all I'm gonna need." Tsunade declared, bringing up her right hand and her index finger.

"Not this time, granny, and stop calling me squirt!" Naruto said back, before declaring. "Right now I'm just a kid, but I'll be Hokage myself one day."

At Naruto's determination, Ino smiled, while noticing the same smile appear on Tsunade's face, where the pair remained in place, waiting to see who would make the first move.

And being the reckless Shinobi he once was, Naruto was the first to break.

"You asked for it!" He yelled, charging at Tsunade, where he brought his right arm back, clenching it into a fist and took a swing at the blonde, only for Tsunade to not only avoid the attack, but flicked Naruto's headband right off of his head, leaving him stunned at her speed and power.

With Naruto losing his focus, his eyes widened as he saw Tsunade bring her fingers close to his head.

'No! Not the forehead again!' He panicked expecting Tsunade to flick his head again and leave him with another headache, only for some confusion to fill Naruto as Tsunade took her fingers away from his head and gave his forehead a kiss, where the Uzumaki looked at Tsunade with some confusion, looking to seeing her smiling warmly at him.

"You'll grow up to be a fine young man." Tsunade stated, where she then thought with a continued confidence in the Uzumaki. 'And a great Hokage too.'

'No arguments here.' Ino thought, smiling herself to see her Master and Tsunade share a moment together, seeing Tsunade showing such kindness to her Master, before her smile turned devious as she got an idea.

"I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind if I 'improved' a memory or two." The platinum haired blonde thought aloud, concentrating her Chakra into the memory and replacing the the feelings during Tsunade's kiss to a little more deep and romantic sensation, which made Ino smirk to see the memory now acting to where Tsunade set her lips upon Naruto's in a small but loving kiss.

About to find another memory and 'improve' it, Ino stopped when she heard Tsunade's voice.

Though it was faint, Ino could hear it filled with cheer, where the platinum haired blonde rushed over to the direction of the cheer, making her way through Tsunade's mindscape until she found Tsunade, only she was at a gambling table, shaking a pair of dice and cheering as the money poured in, the sight of which causing Ino to sweatdrop.

"Even in her mind, she needs to gamble." Ino thought aloud, embarrassed by Tsunade's addiction, before focusing back upon the distracted blonde as she cast her hands together, brought them to the ground and sent a surge of Chakra through the area, immediately taking its effect on Tsunade's mind as a series of blue chains made of Chakra rose from the ground and around the blonde, catching Tsunade off guard as they wrapped around her body, pinning her to the roulette table, where she struggled in confusion.

"What is this...!?" Tsunade groaned, trying to break free, but found no matter how hard she tried to escape, the lines of Chakra kept her down.

"There is no point in struggling, Lady Tsunade. Those Chakra chains were made to enforce even the strongest of minds." Tsunade heard Ino tell her, causing the blonde to stop struggling, look upside down and stare at the Yamanaka.

"Ino?" Tsunade let out with confusion escaping her tone at seeing the Yamanaka. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am simply obeying the commands of my Mistress." Ino replied casually, smiling as she then said to Tsunade. "Mistress Hinata wants you to join us in serving Naruto-sama, and she believed my skills were best suited to help convince you to submit."

"Mistress Hinata? Naruto-sama!?" Tsunade let out with a continued confusion in her voice, where she questioned. "What are you on about?"

From the stunned expression on Tsunade's face, Ino smiled.

"You have missed a lot since the Akatsuki's attack." The platinum haired blonde commented, just before saying. "Allow me to fill you in."

"While everyone was grateful to the sacrifice you made, my Mistress also made a great sacrifice. She put her life on the line to keep Naruto-sama protected and admitted her feelings to him, but after I was tasked with examining Naruto's mind, I found he had suppressed the minutes around the time he believed Hinata had died. It broke my heart to see my Mistress so sad, so I spent my time trying to find a Jutsu to restore the memories that Naruto suppressed, but what I found was so much better. I uncovered a Jutsu that helped bring out the confidence in my Mistress. It made her strong, it made her powerful, it made her confident with her sexaulity. And with this new confient side to her, she showed us that we were meant to be with her and Naruto-sama. We are meant to be their slaves."

From what Ino had told her, Tsunade fell in deeper shock.

"Ino, let me go." Tsunade said, only for Ino to just stare at the bound blonde, causing Tsunade to then yell aggressively. "As your Hokage, I order you to release me!"

"I apologize, Lady Tsunade. As much as I respect you, I love my Mistress and I must obey her commands above anything." Ino replied, remaining as a loyal slave to the Hyuga as she walked around the bound blonde, discarded her top and joined Tsunade on the roulette table.

"So just relax and enjoy the moment. Know that I am doing this so you too can feel the happiness I feel at serving my Mistress and soon serving Naruto-sama." Ino said, grabbing at Tsunade's thighs, pulling down her pants and parting her legs, where the platinum haired blonde smiled to see the Tsunade's pussy, before wasting no time as she dove her head in and ran her tongue along Tsunade's slit, which made Tsunade moan and shift around in discomfort.

At having Ino licking at her pussy, Tsunade continued to thrash against the Chakra chains Ino had cast.

"Stop that...! Get your head out of there...!" She ordered through her moans, but Ino just ignored the blonde and pushed her tongue into Tsunade's folds, causing Tsunade to moan a little louder.

Stopping in her actions after several more licks, Ino looked at Tsunade's face, seeing the small flushed hue on her more than angered face, where Ino's expression changed from her lustfulness to a more sincere and honest look.

Dispelling the Chakra chains, Ino sat beside Tsunade, allowing the blonde to move to a sitting position, where she was about to make Ino pay for what she had done.

But before attacking the Yamanaka, Ino spoke with sincerity and honesty. "Lady Tsunade, I know you think I am just doing this because I am mislead, that Hinata brainwashed me, but I am doing this to make you happy."

At Ino's words, Tsunade held herself back from attacking, deciding to hear Ino out before deciding whether or not to harm the platinum haired blonde.

"You have lost so much in your life, it's time you received a comforting embrace that you know will never leave you, that's where Naruto-sama fits in. I know you and Naruto-sama haven't seen eye to eye, but I know you do care about him,and I can help you learn to love him." Ino then said, where Tsunade found truth in Ino's words.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can make my own choices when it comes to love." Tsunade said back, having heard enough and was about to strike Ino down for her actions, only to feel her body freeze up as the Chakra chains came back, wrapping around Tsunade's arms and legs, where they held her in the air, spreading out her body and leaving her helpless before Ino.

"Did you really think I would allow you to make that choice?" Ino asked, crossing her arms and grinning as she got to her feet and looked at the helpless form that was Tsunade.

"Mistress Hinata wants you to join us, one way or another." The Yamanaka then said, giving off a sly grin. "And since you won't listen to reason, I'll have to go with another method."

Unsure what Ino was thinking, Tsunade was about to ask when all of a sudden her mind felt hazy, causing her to look at Ino and saw the platinum haired blonde holding one of the orbs containing her memories, where Ino forced her Chakra into it and saw the memory play out.

From her perception, Ino saw the bloodied form of Tsunade, who seemed frozen in fear, while standing before her, protecting her was her Master, who was protecting her from Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man.

As Ino continued to force her Chakra into orb in her hands, gaining access to the memory, she saw it as the memory of when Naruto managed to use the Rasengan for the very first time.

"Get ready to pay up on our bet... That cursed necklace is about to be mine...!" The past Naruto stated, bringing his hands up and calling. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Summoning a second Naruto by his side, both Narutos remained staring at Kabuto without fear.

"Enough! Naruto, you don't have to protect me! Stop already!" Tsunade called, watching with a continued concern and fear as Kabuto withdrew a Kunai.

"I warned you not to be stubborn, now you die! You've thrown it all away. Dreams don't come true and now you're dead!" Kabuto yelled as he charged at Naruto, ready to the Jinchuuriki if it meant being able to get past him and to Tsunade.

"Just get out of the way, Naruto!" Tsunade screamed, which just made the Jinchuuriki smile, which remained as Kabuto's Kunai slid through Naruto's hand, which he grabbed, shocking Kabuto to see Naruto willing to take damage in order to restrain his foe, grasping Kabuto's right hand in his left.

"Until I become Hokage, I am not going to die!" Naruto declared, keeping his hold over Kabuto's hand as he said. "Ok, now let's see you dodge me this time. Here goes!"

From the call, Tsunade and Kabuto could only remain in their respective places as the Shadow Clone began to fill Naruto's right hand with Chakra, amazing Tsunade at Naruto's out of the box method to creating the Rasengan, turning the flowing Chakra into a sphere and into another of Naruto's signature attacks.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called with a great voice, slamming the sphere into Kabuto's stomach, where the attack then forced Kabuto back from the sheer power and sent him crashing into a rock pillar, defeating the second in command to the Snake Sannin.

And while Ino saw the next few moments were quite traumatic for Tsunade, with Naruto's life in her hands, using her Chakra, Ino made the events play out differently.

Instead of Naruto near the point of death, he instead turned to face Tsunade with his warm smile.

"I told you I could do it." Naruto said, continuing to grin as he approached Tsunade, where he then held his hand out, which made Tsunade smile and nod, taking her hand upon Naruto's as he helped her to her feet.

But after Tsunade rose, Naruto gave off a little wobble, his head falling into Tsunade's chest, which filled her with a strange sensation at having the Uzumaki's head touching her breasts.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called, looking down at Naruto, who looked up, his head remaining on Tsunade's breasts as he informed with a small grin. "I'll be ok. I just need to rest. But I still won the bet."

After that was said, Naruto closed his eyes, losing consciousness, where Tsunade pulled the Jinchuuriki closer to her body, smiled and whispered. "Naruto... thank you..."

"Quit it!" Tsunade yelled, shaking against her restrains. "Quit messing with my memories!"

"I'm not doing anything. I'm only helping you remember how much you love Naruto-sama." Ino said in an innocent voice, letting the altered memory go, where she noticed the flushed look on Tsunade's face at the mention of Naruto's name, causing Ino to grin.

And Ino continued to grin as she continued with her idea on how to enslave Tsunade, where she concentrated her Chakra and was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, which, after dying down, left Tsunade blushing to see the near naked form of Naruto standing before her, though behind the grin on his face, it was Ino tricking Tsunade's mind.

'Good thing I got to see Naruto-sama's body before I did this.' Ino thought, continuing to grin through her disguise as she walked over to Tsunade, set a hand on her cheek and kissed the bound blonde, causing Tsunade's eyes to widen at having Ino kissing her, seeing through the ruse.

"What's wrong, Tsunade? Don't you like it when I kiss you?" Ino asked, keeping up her Naruto guise as 'Naruto' pointed out. "You liked kissing me when you agreed to be Hokage."

"That wasn't you... Those weren't my memories..." Tsunade said back as she broke from the kiss, continuing to fight against Ino and her tricks.

But not backing down, Ino had an idea.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"You are really starting to lose it grandma. Maybe your age is getting the better of you." 'Naruto' teased, causing a tick mark to appear on Tsunade's head as she snapped back. "Watch it, brat!"

"Tell you what, how about we make another bet?" 'Naruto' then offered, grinning as 'he' made an offer to the blonde. "If I win, you become my slave."

"And if I win?" Tsunade asked, tempted by the prospect of gambling.

"I let you go." 'Naruto' offered, which caused Tsunade to nod and smile.

"You're on." She said, not even hearing the conditions of the bet, before watching on as 'Naruto' grabbed at the black boxers 'he' was wearing, slid them down 'his' legs and left 'him' standing naked before Tsunade, showing off 'his' seven-inch member to the blonde.

Though Ino had never seen Naruto's cock before, she had seen the penises from anatomy books she was assigned to read while studying as a medic, where she used that knowledge to create a fake member she believed would do the job in breaking Tsunade and finally getting her to become a slave.

Speaking as Naruto, 'he' then told Tsunade. "If you can resist cumming before I do, then I'll free you."

Opening her mouth and about to speak as to back out of the bet, Tsunade could only moan as she felt the appendage slide inside of her body, pushing past her folds and going deep in her vagina.

"It feels good having your Naruto-sama inside you, doesn't it?" 'Naruto' asked, thrusting back and forth a little, teasing Tsunade and her body as she continued to moan.

"And it can continue to feel as good. All I need you to do is be mine." 'Naruto' then said, moving 'his' head forward and kissing Tsunade again, causing her to moan, shifting around, but found found 'Naruto' had set 'his' left hand on the back of her head.

'No... I need to focus... I need to remember these are not my memories... As much as I care about him, I don't love Naruto-sama...' Tsunade thought rebelliously, failing to pick up on the way she called him Naruto-sama.

With Tsunade bound by Ino's Chakra and the misperception of Naruto making love to her, Tsunade continued moaning.

At first, she moaned in some discomfort as she tried to get herself out of her current position, but after what felt like an eternity to her, the resistance she was putting up began to fade.

Noticing the changes in Tsunade's moaning and how she was no longer struggling against the Jutsu, 'Naruto' asked. "How does it feel now, Tsunade?"

"Good... so good... It feels wonderful to have you inside me, Naruto-sama..." Tsunade moaned, losing herself to the pleasure and caving in, which made Ino grin through her Naruto ruse, grinning to hear Tsunade say Naruto-sama, while telling that the blonde was close to her mental and physical limits.

Thrusting in and out several more times, continuing to fill Tsunade with wave after wave of pleasure, Tsunade finally had her climax, where the blonde cried out as she came, the result of her orgasm causing the surroundings to fade white, while 'Naruto' grinned.

"Looks like I win the bet." 'He' said, before being enveloped by the light, where Ino opened her eyes and smiled to see she was back in the medical tent, looking to see Shizune smiling at her.

"I think Tsunade now belongs to our Mistress." Ino commented, looking at Tsunade and seeing the satisfied smile on the blonde's face.

But curious, Ino had to ask. "How long was I out?"

"Just a few minutes." Shizune said in reply, part of her curious as to what Ino had done in Tsunade's mind to make somebody as strong willed as her give in and submit.

"Then that means we get more time to be with Naruto-sama." Ino said, glad to see her Jutsu expanded the feeling of time within Tsunade's mind and didn't drag time out too long in the real world.

"After what she experienced with Naruto-sama, I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Ino then commented as she gazed at Tsunade, before looking at Shizune, smiling slyly as the platinum haired blonde offered. "Shizune, I'll keep Tsunade company while you tend to your next assignment."

"Of course." Shizune replied, about to leave the tent, before looking back at Ino and smiling herself as she then said with happiness and a fair excitement in her tone. "I'll meet you back at Naruto-sama's."

-End Lemon-

Around the time Shizune had left, Temari had been following her target, keeping her distance as she followed Anko around Konoha, keeping her distance as she watched the snake Jonin give her support to Konoha's reconstruction, before stopping off for some Dango as a small treat after her hard work.

Finishing off the last dumpling on the stick, licking it clean before throwing it away, Anko continued to head off, causing Temari to follow, leading the Suna Kunoichi into an alleyway, where confusion fell upon the sandy haired blonde when she saw no trace of the purple haired woman.

That was until she felt a piece of metal close to her neck, causing Temari to look and saw it was a Kunai pinned at her throat, knowing who it was that was wielding the weapon.

"Alright, you better have a good reason for following me." Anko said, keeping the Kunai close to Temari's neck, waiting for her reply.

"I was just hoping we could get some time alone so we could discuss a topic very close to me." Temari replied with a calmness in her voice.

"And what topic did you have in mind?" Anko asked, only she didn't get an answer from Temari, for she felt a small pain jab in her neck, where Anko turned and saw Shizune had jabbed a small medical needle capsule in her neck, the liquid within the capsule escaping and entering Anko's system, where the snake Jonin dropped her Kunai, her legs began to shake as she began to feel lightheaded, finding it harder and harder to keep a clear mind, before her legs gave out and she collapsed, looking up through hazy eyes to see Shizune and Temari both smiling down at her.

"In case you were wondering, Naruto-sama was the answer." Temari informed, her way of thanking Shizune for the assistance, before picking up the now unconscious Anko, hoisting her over her shoulder and vanished with her, alongside Shizune in clouds of smoke, heading off somewhere a little more private to continue the commands of their Mistress and get Anko to serve alongside them.

-With Hinata-

Having arrived at the apartments where her soon-to-be Master stayed, Hinata smiled as she saw the blond just exiting.

'Ok. Here it goes.' Hinata thought, having planned her actions to get her Master and ensure that they wound up in his bed, where the Hyuga then slowly walked up the stairs and approached the Jinchuuriki.

But instead of greeting him as Sakura, Ino and Tenten had, Hinata's greeting was more familiar.

"H... hello, Naruto..." Hinata said softly, hating how she used to be so timid, but smiled when she noticed the grin on Naruto's face.

"Hey there, Hinata. It's great to see you." Naruto replied with a continued kindness, which ,ade Hinata smile weakly and say. "It's good to see you, too... Naruto..."

Seeing Hinata as her usual self, Naruto got a little curious as he asked. "Hinata, by any chance have you noticed any changes in Konoha?"

"Changes...?" Hinata asked back, knowing exactly what her Master was talking about, but acted oblivious to his words as she then questioned. "What kind of changes...?"

"I'm not too sure if it's just me, but it seems like Sakura, Ino and Tenten all want to spend time with me all of a sudden." Naruto told Hinata, rubbing his head with a continued confusion.

"If they want to spend time with you, maybe it's because they finally see how great you are..." Hinata replied, her gaze shifting away from Naruto, which made the Uzumaki smile at Hinata's words, the tone and her actions, before he said with a continued kindness in his voice. "I can always count on you to help see things through, Hinata. Thank you."

"You... you're welcome..." Hinata replied, stammering a little, which continued to lure Naruto into her trap.

"And if you want, maybe we can hang out sometime, just the two of us?" The Jinchuuriki then offered, which made Hinata smile and say. "I... I'd like that, Naruto-sama..."

"Well just tell me when you have a day off, then we..." Naruto began to say, about to head off, only to stop when he heard the last of Hinata's words.

However, before Naruto could ask Hinata what she said, a sudden sharp pain filled the back of Naruto's neck, where he immediately collapsed and fell into unconsciousness, where Hinata stared down at the unconscious form of the man she loved.

"Forgive me, Naruto-sama. But when you wake up, I promise we will make it all up to you." Hinata apologized, hating that she had to harm Naruto, but believed after a few hours to 'apologize' then her Master would understand perfectly.

Wasting no time, Hinata brought up her hand, gesturing her slaves to come, where Sakura and Tenten appeared before their Mistress, kneeling in respect.

"Help me get Naruto-sama prepared." Hinata instructed, smiling seductively as she examined the unconscious form of the Jinchuuriki and said. "Then the fun can begin."

.

.

.

Unsure what had happened, his mind a haze, Naruto groaned as he began to regain consciousness.

"Ugh... What happened...?" Naruto asked himself, about to bring his left hand to his head and try to rub away the small headache he had, but found the movement of his arms had been restricted.

Confused as to why he couldn't move his arm, Naruto opened his eyes, where he was left in further confusion as well as a fair amount of shock as he saw he was back in his bedroom, lying back on his bed, only he had been stripped of all but his boxers and was handcuffed to his bed.

Panic filling his voice, Naruto questioned. "What is this, what's going on?"

"Glad to see you finally awake, Naruto-sama." Naruto heard Hinata say, but didn't believe it to be her voice, for it was too seductive compared to her normal shy and sweet tone.

But after the door to his bedroom opened, Naruto's eyes widened in a continued shock and confusion to see not only Hinata, now clad in her black latex outfit, but following her were the near naked forms of Sakura and Tenten, each wearing nothing but a skimpy orange top that showed off a great amount of skin, including their breasts and a little glimpse of their nipples, for the tops were purposely left open, exposing their bodies.

Trying to resist, but finding himself drawn to their bodies, Naruto saw Sakura and Tenten each had a pair of orange panties that covered their lower regions, while confusing him the most were the collars around Sakura and Tenten's necks, each bearing the same swirl mark he had on the back of his jacket.

"Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, why are you all dressed like that?" Naruto questioned with a deep blush on his face, before asking again. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on?"

"What's going on is you are getting the proper reward you deserve for all you have done for me, for Konoha, for all of us." Hinata replied, smiling as she made her offer and continuing to see the Uzumaki still confused by her words.

"We are now yours', Naruto-sama." Tenten said as she climbed onto the bed, alongside Sakura, where the pair lay beside the Jinchuuriki.

"Sakura loves you. Sakura realizes now that she was supposed to love Naruto-sama and not Sasuke." Sakura added as she and Tenten each kissed Naruto's cheeks, which made his face flush at the actions of the Kunoichi, as well as the close contact of their near naked bodies against his.

And Naruto continued to blush, growing deeper as Sakura and Tenten moved aside, watching with smiles as Hinata joined them on the bed, climbed on top of Naruto and looked down at him with love and desire in her eyes.

"So what do you say, Naruto-sama? Do you accept your gift?" Hinata asked as she moved her right arm down, her hand running along Naruto's whisker marks, which made him moan at her touch.

{**I told you that they wanted you, you lucky brat.**} The Kyuubi commented, purring a little as it could feel the sensations of Hinata's soft rubbing applying to itself.

But shaking his head, Naruto looked at Hinata as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you all crazy? I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but you need to stop it." Naruto said, which caused Hinata to smile, seeing that her Master was playing hard to get and would need further convincing, where the Hyuga then lowered her body, pushing her breasts against Naruto's chest as she began to kiss around his neck.

"Listen to me Naruto-sama, I know this seems all strange to you, but after everything, all your sacrifices, all you have done, I believed you deserved this, that you deserved to have all the love I could gather for you. In time I know you will love having us, just as much as we love you." Hinata said as she continued to kiss the blond, kissing not only his neck, but also around his chest.

Continuing to kiss Naruto's body, the Uzumaki shook his head, namely from Hinata's words, but also from the Kyuubi as it questioned with impatience. {**What are you waiting for, brat? They clearly want you and you are saying no?**}

{Whatever has happened to them, they aren't thinking clearly.} Naruto told they Kyuubi, refusing to use or take advantage of the Kunoichi.

Looking at her Master with a curiousness, Sakura spoke up.

"Why is Naruto-sama not agreeing with Mistress Hinata?" The pink haired slave questioned, her words causing Naruto to look at Hinata and ask. "Mistress Hinata?"

Stopping her kissing, Hinata sat up, resting herself on Naruto's chest as to explain the situation to the Jinchuuriki, starting off as she asked. "Naruto-sama, do you by any chance remember the last few moments of your fight against Pain?"

From the question, Naruto stopped his resistance, looking at Hinata with confusion as to why she brought up Nagato.

"I thought as much." Hinata said, having already guessed the Jinchuuriki's answer, before telling him. "Before you defeated the last stage of Pain, he managed to hold you down with those Chakra rods he could seemingly make at will, where I stepped in and fought for you. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you taken by the Akatsuki and dying for their purposes, so I took him on, giving it everything I could to ensure you were protected. But as hard as I tried, Pain managed to win, stabbing me through the chest."

At hearing what Hinata told him, Naruto was left in a state of silent shock, allowing the Hyuga to then continue the rest of her story.

"I was certain I would die that day, but before I did, the last thing I wanted to do was to admit my feelings for you. I love you, Naruto-sama, I always have. Why do you think I used to get all red faced and faint when I was near you? After I recovered, I heard you had defeated Pain and saved Konoha, I was so happy, but from what Ino told me after examining you, from the trauma of losing me, you repressed the memories around my supposed death, including me saying that I love you. I won't lie to you, Naruto-sama, that was one of the worst moments of my life. I hated myself because I believed I told you my true feelings and could never do it again. However, I was given another chance thanks to Ino. She felt bad about being the one who gave me the bad news about you, so she used a Jutsu she had been researching to help bring out my more confident side, and from what you can see, it worked."

"Maybe a little too well." Naruto commented, which made Hinata giggle a little, Naruto's words sounding similar to the initial shock Ino expressed, before focusing as she then said. "With my new confidence, I realized that as much as I love you, you have been alone for so long, I knew you deserved all the love I could give you, so I did what I could to convince the other Kunoichi to be yours'."

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. You are my Master, and that will never change." Hinata then said, her tone full of love as she moved her head down, claiming Naruto's lips in a loving kiss, moaning in the Uzumaki's mouth, feeling overjoyed to be able to finally kiss the man she loved.

And while kissing her love, Hinata could feel a presence begin to intrude, causing Hinata to her close her eyes as she continued to kiss Naruto, opening her eyes after feeling Naruto's lips no longer on hers', where she saw she had been taken to a realm of darkness, while before her were a set of massive gates, making Hinata smirk as she approached the gates and said calmly. "C'mon, Kyuubi, I know you're in there. We need to talk."

Hinata crossed her arms, watching as a set of crimson red eyes appeared from the darkness of the Seal, before the Nine Tails emerged, approaching the Hyuga and looking down at her with a devious grin.

"**Seems you have been up to a lot since we last met.**" The Nine Tails commented, liking this new side to Hinata, where the Tailed Beast admitted. "**Out of all the vixens in this village, I was hoping my Kit would claim you as his mate.**"

"That's a sweet thing to hear from you." Hinata replied, keeping her grin as she then said. "But I know you brought me because we both want what is best for Naruto-sama."

"**As much as I hate you humans, that brat makes me believe there is a tiny part of your kind that isn't all bad.**" The Nine Tails admitted, before saying. "**And so long as I am trapped in here, I figure I should make the most of it.**"

"Perhaps we can help each other out?" Hinata offered with a sly smile, intriguing the Kyuubi.

"**What did you have in mind?**" The Nine Tails asked.

"I know you have an effect on Naruto-sama if he uses too much of your Chakra or greatly loses control of his emotions, but I am guessing you can also influence his mood when he's aroused." Hinata said, which caused the Kyuubi to nod and grin, thinking it knew what Hinata had in mind.

"**The Kit's will is strong.**" The Nine Tails said in reply, where it then informed. "**Even when he was on his date with the Yamanaka girl and she was practically naked, he managed to resist pouncing on top of her and mounting her.**"

Interested at the Kyuubi's words, Hinata asked. "So if I can keep Naruto-sama in the mood long enough, do you think you can help him see that having us as his loving slaves is the best for everyone?"

"**It might take a little effort, but I am sure I can 'convince' him to see things our way.**" The Kyuubi said in reply, gaining a sly grin, which made Hinata mirror the expression of the Tailed Beast.

"Thank you, Kyuubi." Hinata said, leaving Naruto's mind, leaving the Nine Tails alone, where it continued to grin and said aloud. "**No. Thank you. Finally, after sixteen years I can finally know what sex feels like again, even if it is through the brat.**"

-Upcoming Lemons-

Severing her ties with the Kyuubi, moaning as she felt Naruto's lips against hers' again, Hinata opened her eyes, looking at the Jinchuuriki with a continued smile.

"Sakura, Tenten, please help me get Naruto-sama ready." Hinata then ordered as she stopped her kiss, watching with a sly smile as the pair happily followed the command of their Mistress, where Sakura and Tenten started to kiss around Naruto's neck and collarbone, while their hands slid around and rubbed his chest enticingly, causing Naruto to groan at the pleasure that was filling him.

"Sakura... Tenten... stop..." Naruto groaned, continuing to resist.

"It's alright, Naruto-sama. The Kyuubi and I had a nice little talk about your current situation." Hinata informed, her words shocking the Uzumaki to hear Hinata mention she spoke with the Tailed Beast.

"So just relax and enjoy the moment while we all do our part for you." Hinata then said, giving Naruto no time to react as she started to kiss and run her tongue along his chest, kissing each inch of his body she could access, enjoying the sounds of her Master's groans and knowing that with the Kyuubi, Naruto would soon embrace his slaves.

Continuing to keep Naruto in the mood and distracted as to allow the Kyuubi to uphold its part of the deal, Hinata moved her lips back over Naruto's kissing him deeply, while feeling her longing for the Jinchuuriki increase as she ran her right hand along his body, feeling his muscles, before going further as she slid her hand down the front of Naruto's boxers, causing him to groan in Hinata's mouth as he felt her hand on his member.

Parting from her kiss, Hinata looked at Naruto with a greater desire.

"Oh, that is big..." She purred, before looking at Sakura and Tenten as she commanded. "Girls, get our Naruto-sama more comfortable."

"Yes, Mistress." Sakura and Tenten replied as both set their hands on Naruto's underwear, pulled it down and discarded the garment, leaving the blond lying naked on his bed and allowing the three Kunoichi to see Naruto's erect nine-inch member.

"Naruto-sama's so big." Sakura said with excitement, before going down and running her tongue along the tip of Naruto's manhood, causing him to groan louder at the feeling, which only increased as Tenten joined in, licking Naruto's dick alongside Sakura, both doing all they could to satisfy their soon-to-be Master.

As Sakura and Tenten continued in their actions for a few more minutes, hearing the groans escaping her Master's lips, Hinata smiled, which increased as she noticed how the blond was stopping in his struggling and soon looked as though he was enjoying the pleasure his slaves were giving him.

'Looks like the Kyuubi came through.' Hinata thought deviously, but wanted to be sure, to which Hinata then cleared her throat, a signal for Sakura and Tenten to stop in their actions, where the pair sat beside their Mistress, all three looking down at Naruto with a curiousness.

Speaking up, Hinata asked with a slyness in her voice. "And how are you feeling now, Naruto-sama?"

"Better..." Naruto replied as he panted a little, only to stop as he looked at Hinata, gave back a foxy grin himself and added. "But it'd be great if you could uncuff me so I could really 'enjoy' you."

"Of course. Anything for you." Hinata said in reply, smiling to see that the Nine tails had succeeded in 'tweaking' their Master's views, glad to see Naruto seemingly accepting her, Sakura and Tenten as his own/slaves.

Withdrawing the keys to the handcuffs from the top of her corset, Hinata reached down and slid the key in the locks/holes, uncuffing Naruto's arms, where the Uzumaki rubbed his wrists, before looking at Hinata with a continued smile.

"Thank you for bringing me these 'gifts'. I'm sure they will make fine slaves." Naruto said with a continued smile, making Hinata smile to see and hear her Master accepting of their slaves.

"But now it's my turn to tease you." The Jinchuuriki stated, grabbing Hinata by the hips and forcing her so she was lying on the bed, while Naruto was on top, where he quickly slapped the handcuffs around Hinata's wrists, keeping her bound, while setting the key to the handcuffs on the table beside his bed.

"Sakura, Tenten, care to join me?" Naruto then asked as he eyed Hinata, seeing the look of desire on her face, while noticing her wet pussy, planning to have a little fun before he took the Hyuga.

"Anything for you, Naruto-sama." Tenten replied, speaking for her and for Sakura, before both Kunoichi moved down and started to kiss the deep blue haired girl's neck, while their hands rubbed at her breasts, causing hinata to moan and wriggle around against the handcuffs.

"Look at how wet you are getting, Hinata." Naruto spoke up after watching Sakura and Tenten play with Hinata's body for a few minutes, where he ran his fingers along her slit, wiping up her sexual fluids and commented with a grin. "You must really want me."

"Yes, Naruto-sama... I want you... I've wanted you for so long..." Hinata moaned, her submitting a little of a surprise to Sakura and Tenten, while Naruto found it a continued turn on.

"Then get ready, my foxy Hyuga." Naruto said in reply, deciding he had teased Hinata long enough, before moving upward, causing Hinata to moan again as she could feel Naruto's member running along her slit, just before the Uzumaki pushed forward and caused to let out their moans, cries and groans of pleasure as the pair began to make love.

At feeling Naruto's cock finally inside of her, finally making love, Hinata moaned in joy.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... I can feel it... You are so deep inside of me...!" She let out, remaining on her back and letting the pleasure continue to fill her as Naruto moved his hips back and forth, his manhood entering Hinata's vagina and going deep inside of her, earning a few groans from the Uzumaki.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it... I'm just sorry I didn't realize your feelings sooner..." Naruto then said in reply, before moving his head down and kissed Hinata deeply, keeping focus all the while in making sure that the Hyuga received as much pleasure as he could give her.

"It's alright, Naruto-sama..." Hinata managed to say after breaking from the kiss, smiling as she looked at her Master and told him. "All that matters is we are together now..."

Hinata's words caused Naruto to nod as he resumed thrusting back and forth, his manhood going deep inside of Hinata, making her moan in her Master's mouth, greatly enjoying the continued pleasure her body was experiencing, which continued to get better for the deep blue haired Hyuga as Naruto began to kiss around her neck, kissing his way down Hinata's body, to her breasts, where his tongue ran along her left nipple.

From the sensations of pleasure, Hinata moaned loudly, knowing that she was going to have her release shortly, causing her to moan erotically. "Naruto-sama, I cannot hold back... I... I need you... Naruto-sama, I want you so badly...!"

From Hinata's moans, Naruto smiled, continuing to thrust in and out of her pussy at a quicker and harder pace until the Hyuga gave into her need for release, crying out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm.

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata cried out, releasing her sexual fluids and triggering Naruto's climax, causing the Jinchuuriki to groan loudly as he came inside of Hinata's tight pussy, filling her with his seed and leaving the deep blue haired Kunoichi lying on her back with a content smile on her face, never happier than she was at that moment, for she and Naruto finally had sex/made love.

With their orgasms fading, Naruto remained on top of Hinata, where he looked down at the Hyuga with a caring and loving smile.

As Naruto uncuffed Hinata, the Uzumaki had to ask. "How was it?"

"Perfect... Even better than I ever dreamt..." Hinata replied in a content voice, pulling her body up as to give her Master another loving kiss, one Naruto eagerly returned.

But as much as Hinata wanted Naruto all to herself, looking at the desire upon Sakura and Tenten's faces after watching their Master and Mistress make love, the Hyuga smiled at Naruto and asked. "So who is next, my Naruto-sama?"

From the question, Naruto grinned as he eyed the near naked forms of Sakura and Tenten, both looking at their Master with a great longing, before he made his choice.

"Sakura, get on all fours and get ready for me." Naruto said with a fair amount of authority in his voice, which excited Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto-sama. Sakura will obey." Sakura replied as she positioned herself so she was resting on her hands and knees, looking over her shoulder as she waited patiently for her Master to take her.

"Have a great time, Naruto-sama." Hinata said, kissing Naruto's cheek, where she watched with a smile as Naruto sat up, removed his still hard member from her pussy, before getting into position behind Sakura, causing the pink haired slave to moan as she felt her Master set his hands on her hips, while his cock slid along her slit.

About to slide his member into Sakura's pussy, Hinata spoke up.

"If I might make a suggestion, Naruto-sama, why don't you try her ass?" She offered, causing Naruto to look at Hinata and saw she had moved to a sitting position, allowing Tenten in her lap as she fingered the brunette's pussy, getting Tenten nice and wet for her time with their Master.

"I trained Sakura quite well and I think she is ready for you to take her there." Hinata then said, teasing Tenten a little as she slid her fingers down and around Tenten's entrance, trying to entice Naruto to the idea.

"Go ahead, Naruto-sama." Sakura then said happily, lowering herself to push her ass against his cock, desiring to have Naruto take her, the combined desires and actions of his slaves getting the better of him and causing Naruto to then thrust his member into Sakura's ass, causing the Uzumaki to groan as he pushed his way inside of her, while Sakura arched her back and cried in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-sama...! Naruto-sama, it's so amazing... it feels so good to have you inside Sakura...!" Sakura moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of her Master's cock inside of her ass, her moans causing Naruto to nod and groan in agreement.

"Sakura, you are so tight... your ass is so tight...!" Naruto groaned in reply, keeping his left hand on Sakura's thigh, while his right moved up and ran along Sakura's cheeks, causing her to moan at the sudden action of her Master spanking her, turning her on at his dominance, where the pink haired slave then called in her moment of pleasure. "Yes, Naruto-sama... yes...! Keep spanking Sakura...Sakura wants to be a good girl for Naruto-sama...!"

As Naruto continued pushing and pulling his dick out of Sakura's ass, the Uzumaki continued to slap Sakura's butt, where her ass jiggled with each slap, making her cry out with a continued pleasure.

"Thank you... thank you for accepting me as your slave, Naruto-sama... Sakura promises to always obey and to always love her Master..." Sakura moaned as Naruto continued to ravish and spank her ass, leaving Sakura's mind in a hazy state of blissful pleasure, leaving her wanting to be Naruto's slave forever, while Naruto continued to keep up his thrusts, giving Sakura as much pleasure as he could upon his spanking.

For another thirty minutes of pleasure, Naruto and Sakura remained in their positions, with Naruto keeping his cock sliding deeply in Sakura's ass.

But after several more thrusts, both began to move around frantically, causing the Naruto to groan out. "Sakura... I can't hold on much longer... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Sakura's cumming... Sakura's also cumming...!" Sakura moaned in reply, feeling her body reaching its sexual limit until she was unable to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, having her orgasm and releasing her love juices all over her thighs and the sheets of Naruto's bed.

And with Sakura's climax, Naruto soon followed, which caused him to reach his peak as he yelled out in pleasure and released his warm seed into Sakura's ass, leaving Sakura with a dazed smile on her face as she collapsed and rested on the bed.

Finished in making love to Sakura, Naruto removed his member from Sakura's ass, causing her to sigh again, remaining on her stomach and too lost in the pleasure to think about anything else, while Naruto heard Tenten moaning, causing him to look over and saw the brainwashed brunette was still being pleasured by Hinata, only Hinata had lay Tenten on her back and was licking her breast as she fingered the brunette's pussy.

At seeing Tenten so aroused and Hinata obviously still in the mood, Naruto gave a devious grin as an idea came to him.

Moving behind Hinata and Tenten, Naruto gave the pair no time to react as he set his left hand on Hinata's ass, while using his right to quickly pull down the skimpy panties Tenten was wearing, giving him a perfect view of her wet pussy, where the Uzumaki then inserted his member into Tenten's snatch, causing her to moan in Hinata's mouth at the feeling.

"Oh, Naruto-sama...!" She cried out, parting her lips with her Mistress to express her pleasure, where Tenten then moaned. "Oh, yes... Oh, Naruto-sama... it's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!"

Glad he was making Tenten feel good, but not forgetting about the one who had given him such wonderful slave Kunoichi, Naruto gave pleasure to Tenten, filling her pussy with his cock for several more minutes, before pulling out and inserting his manhood into Hinata's waiting vagina, causing her to moan erotically at having her love back inside of her again.

The pleasure between Naruto, the Mistress of his harem and their slave continued for the next hour, where Naruto continued switching between Hinata and Tenten as he continued to make love to them, making sure both were satisfied with the pleasure he was giving them.

However, as hard as he tried to last, Naruto could feel he was close to another orgasm, where the Jinchuuriki gripped Hinata's cheeks tightly, thrusting harder into Hinata, making the last few minutes with her the best he could, causing Hinata to cry out loudly as she had another orgasm.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Naruto-sama!" Hinata cried loudly at the familiar feeling as she came, cumming again and releasing more of her sexual fluids as she allowed the pleasure to take her once again.

But with Hinata's climax, Naruto wanted to make sure his brunette slave didn't feel left out, where he slid his hands on her legs, removed his manhood from Hinata's pussy and finished in satisfying Tenten, thrusting in and out of her tight pussy until Tenten also cried out as she climaxed, crying out for her Master as she released her sexual fluids and moaned as she felt her Master's seed fill her waiting womb.

With their love making over, Tenten remained on her back, while Hinata hovered above the brunette, having some sexual stamina to spare, while the pair looked with loving smiles as Naruto lay on his back, catching his breath and getting his energy back, just before Hinata, Sakura and Tenten joined their Master, snuggling up to him and all smiling at finally being able to express their love with the Uzumaki.

"We love you, Naruto-sama." Hinata said as she rested on Naruto's chest, moving her head up and kissing her Master, who kissed Hinata back.

"And I love you, all of you." Naruto replied in an honest and heartfelt tone, wrapping his arms around Sakura and Tenten, pulling the Kunoichi closer to him as he asked Hinata. "So who else now serves us?"

"Well there is Ino, Temari and Shizune." Hinata informed, the mention of the Kunoichi caused Naruto's cock to twitch.

"Very nice choices." He commented, causing Hinata to smile, continuing as she added. "And they should be back here eventually, I assigned them to gather two other Kunoichi to be yours'."

"I cannot wait." Naruto replied, keeping his arms around his slaves and smiling, eager to strip the other slaves of their clothing and officially make them his.

-End Lemons-


	6. Final Stages: Part 2

Remaining on his bed and embracing his new slaves, Naruto smiled at the content smiles Hinata, Sakura and Tenten were giving him, continuing to enjoy the moment as he lay naked with his new slavegirls.

But as much as Naruto was content with the moment, upon hearing the door knock, Hinata smiled.

"Looks like we have company." The Hyuga said, certain it was one of her Master's slaves, causing Hinata to then look at Sakura and say. "Sakura, be a good girl and get the door."

"Yes, Mistress. Sakura will be a good girl." Sakura replied in a peppy voice as she got off of Naruto's bed, showing off her naked form, save the collar around her neck, before exiting the bedroom to see who it was.

And returning shortly, Naruto smiled as Sakura not only returned, but his smile grew at who had accompanied his pink haired slave, Ino Yamanaka and Tsunade Senju.

Looking at the pair, Naruto smiled to see Tsunade finally awake.

"It's good to see you are up, Tsunade." He commented, making her smile to see that her Master cared about her during her absence.

"Likewise, Naruto-sama." Tsunade replied slyly as she eyed Naruto's erection, before the blonde slowly walked over to Naruto's bed, crawled onto it and positioned herself so she was looking down at Naruto's manhood, before taking hold of Naruto's length and guiding it in her waiting mouth as she began to give her Master a loving blowjob, wanting to pleasure him with her body as best she could.

"That's it... that's my good Senju pet...!" Naruto groaned, enjoying the pleasure Tsunade was giving him, as well as the control he held over her, before his attention was drawn over at Ino, who looked at him with nothing but lust and desire.

'Is this it? Is this when I get rewarded by finally being with Naruto-sama!?' Ino thought in her head, the lust and desire for the Uzumaki over the last few days bringing her to the breaking point.

Smiling at Ino, sensing her desire for him, despite having Tsunade still between his legs and sucking his member, Naruto wanted to 'reward' his platinum haired slave, where he brought his hands up, casting them in a familiar formation as he managed to call. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With his call, clouds of smoke filled the room, before Ino and the other slaves all smiled longingly to see the Jutsu die down, revealing five Shadow Clones had filled the bedroom, each standing naked and erect around their slaves.

With the five extra Narutos in the bedroom, Hinata and the other Kunoichi smiled, causing Naruto to give off a foxy grin as he suggested. "Why... why don't the two of you go and 'reward' Ino for all her hard work, while the rest of you give my other pets some more love...?"

"Right away, Boss." One of the Shadow Clones that had appeared closest to Ino said in reply, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and forced her lips against his in a heated kiss, causing Ino to moan at the feeling of finally being able to kiss her Master, even if it was a Shadow Clone.

And Ino continued moaning as she felt the second Shadow Clone gifted to her move behind her body, set his hands on her thighs and slide her skirt down, making sure he relieved the Yamanaka of her panties in the process, where he grinned and said. "Man, Ino, you are getting so wet. Do you want us that much?"

From the question, the Shadow Clone kissing Ino, parted from her lips, eager to hear her answer as well.

"Yes... yes, Naruto-sama... I've wanted you for so long... Ever since Mistress Hinata made me realize how amazing you are, I could barely control myself when you can into the shop the other day... or in the lake... I need you, I live for you...!" Ino moaned in reply, her tone remaining filled with longing, causing the Shadow Clones to look at each other and nod.

"Then get ready for us, Ino." The Shadow Clone behind Ino said with a slyness in his voice, rising to his feet, where the duo lead Ino to Naruto's bed, lay the Yamanaka on her back and beside her Master, her face flushing to see him continuing to enjoy Tsunade's blowjob, before both Shadow Clones climbed on top of Ino, looking down at her with longing and sly smiles.

Remaining in place, as per the commands of the Shadow Clones, Ino watched with lustful eyes as the Shadow Clone on her left moved himself down, moving himself so he was positioned between her legs, where a surge of pleasure filled the platinum haired blonde as she felt him ran his tongue along her slit.

"Oh, Naruto-sama...!" Ino cried at the feel of the Shadow Clone's tongue upon her pussy, feeling him licking at her sexual fluids, before sliding his tongue inside of her body, further increasing her pleasure.

And as wonderful as Ino felt, her smile increased as the second Shadow Clone moved himself on top of her, running his hand along her cheek as he said. "Don't think I forgot about you."

Moving down, the Shadow Clone gave Ino another deep and passionate kiss, causing Ino to moan in the Shadow Clone's mouth, both at the wonderful feeling of her Master's lips on hers', as well as the other Naruto licking away at her cunt, feeling she was losing herself to the pleasure, which just continued to increase as the Naruto kissing Ino slid his hands down her body, slid his hands under her top, which he then lifted up, exposing her bare breasts to those around the threesome, before the Shadow Clone parted from Ino's lips and set them on her right breast, licking and sucking at her nipple.

"Oh, yes... yes...! Naruto-sama, you are amazing... I love it... I love you...!" Ino cried, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure of the Shadow Clones licking away at her privates, feeling nothing but pleasure at the actions of the Narutos.

And as great as they were, nothing compared as the real Naruto beside her moved his head to hers', looked at Ino with longing and love in his eyes before he gave her a deep and loving kiss, which she was more than happy to return.

But with her Master's kiss, it sent Ino over the edge, where she felt her body finally give in.

"Oh, Naruto-sama!" Ino called in ecstasy as she came, arching her back with her climax and filling the Shadow Clone's mouth with her sexual fluids, leaving the platinum haired blonde smiling, which remained as she looked to her side and saw that the real Naruto was close to his climax.

"Tsunade!" He groaned, dominating the blonde as he set his right hand on Tsunade's head as the Jinchuuriki then had his orgasm, cumming in Tsunade's mouth and keeping her in place to make sure she swallowed all of his load, the sight of which made Hinata smile as she allowed her Shadow Clone to fondle her body.

'Seems like Naruto-sama is really taken a liking to us.' Hinata thought, moaning herself as she felt the Shadow Clone attending to her sexual needs was rub his fingers along her pussy, giving her a devious grin as he pressed his erection against her back, against her pussy, preparing to take her, similar actions occurring on the bed as the Shadow Clones positioned Ino and Tsunade, with the Yamanaka lying on her back, excitement filling her as a Shadow Clone climbed over her, his member lining up with her pussy, while Tsunade was on all fours, moaning as she felt the real Naruto position himself behind her, his cock brushing against her womanhood.

"Do you want it, my blonde vixens?" Naruto asked, teasing Ino and Tsunade a little more, wanting to hear them beg.

"Yes, Naruto-sama, yes..." Ino moaned, losing herself to her needs. "Please take me... please make love to me... do with me as you desire...!"

"C'mon, my Naruto-sama, fill me with that huge cock... I need you more than anything right now..." Tsunade added, her tone filled of longing, which made Naruto smile, before the Jinchuuriki moved himself down, his chest pressing against Tsunade's back where he kissed her neck a few times, causing the blonde to moan further at the close contact of the Uzumaki, before crying out in pure pleasure as she felt her Master thrust his cock into her waiting folds, feelings that then filled Ino as the Shadow Clone slid his manhood into her pussy, causing the platinum haired blonde to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, oh, yes... Naruto-sama, I've waited so long for this...!" Ino let out, moaning erotically as the Shadow Clone began to thrust back and forth inside of Ino's tight pussy.

"I can tell from that tight pussy of yours'..." The Shadow Clone groaned at the feel of her vaginal walls clamping around his member, pushing harder and deeper inside of Ino, which caused her to moan in bliss, before she wrapped her arms and her legs around the Shadow Clone, holding him close to her as the pair continued to make love.

As Ino continued to feel the pleasure of the Naruto on top of her, Tsunade was in a similar state of pleasure, moaning as she felt the real Naruto continue to thrust in and out of her womanhood.

"Naruto-sama, oh, Naruto-sama... you are wonderful... you are perfect... I can't remember when I ever felt so good...!" Tsunade moaned, looking over her shoulder and at Naruto with desire and love in her eyes, where she saw similar emotions in the azure eyes of her Master.

"Don't sell yourself short, Tsunade... you have an amazing body... you are an incredible woman, believe it...!" naruto groaned in reply, his words waring Tsunade's heart, before she felt herself getting aroused further as she saw the second Shadow Clone that had been pleasuring Ino take a seat in front of her, his manhood pointing closely to her face.

Looking at Tsunade and at Naruto, the Shadow Clone grinned as he asked. "Mind if I join in?"

"Be my guest..." Naruto let out, focusing his love upon Tsunade, while Tsunade made sure to be as best a slave as she could, focusing on pleasuring both Narutos as she rocked her hips in synch with the real Naruto's, causing his member to slide deeper in her pussy, while moving her head forward and taking the Shadow Clone's member in her mouth, giving another Naruto another blowjob.

"Man, her mouth is just as amazing as her pussy...!" The Shadow Clone groaned out, his praise to Tsunade's oral skills flattering the brainwashed Hokage, encouraging her to continue to satisfy her Master and the Shadow Clone as best she could, feelings Ino also shared as she tried to match the trusts of the Shadow Clone inside of her, wanting him to feel as much pleasure with her body as she could muster.

Continuing for another thirty minutes, the moans of Ino and Tsunade filled Naruto's bedroom, turning on Hinata, Sakura and Tenten as they watched their Master and slave sisters having sex, while moaning at the feel of the Shadow Clones continuing to satisfy them, licking at their bodies, fingering their pussies and doing all they could to keep their slaves satisfied.

Remaining on her back, her face flushed as she continued to hold her Naruto close to her body, Ino's movements were turning frantic, her moans increasing as she could feel she was close.

"Naruto-sama, I... I cannot hold it... I... 'm cumming...!" Ino moaned in warning, which caused the Shadow Clone to stop momentarily, lean down and run his hand along Ino's cheek, looking at her with a soft and caring expression.

"Then let it go. Express what you are feeling." The Shadow Clone said in a reassuring voice as he resumed to make love to Ino again, thrusting his member in and out of the platinum haired blonde's pussy until she couldn't hold back her pleasure.

"Naruto-sama, I love you...!" Ino cried, arching her back as she reached her limit and came, crying out as she not only felt her sexual fluids release from her pussy, but at her climax, the Shadow Clone shortly followed, groaning loudly as he came and filled the Yamanaka's womb with his seed, leaving Ino on her back, panting heavily, while a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"So long, but so worth it..." She panted, her words caused the Shadow Clone to give off one last smile, before fading in a cloud of smoke, having done his task, where the memories of the pleasure he shared with Ino were transferred to the real Naruto, doubling the sexual stimulation he felt, where he knew it wouldn't be long before he finally climaxed.

"Tsunade, I'm gonna cum..." Naruto groaned, making sure his Hokage slave was prepared for him. "Get ready because I can't hold it...!"

Hearing the groans of her Master, Tsunade nodded around the member that still occupied her mouth, continuing to suck the Shadow Clone off, while eagerly waiting to feel the climax of her Naruto-sama, where the real Naruto continued to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his member as deeply into Tsunade as he could, until feeling his manhood quivering.

"Tsunade!" Naruto then called as he reached his limit and orgasmed, cumming inside of Tsunade's pussy, while the Shadow Clone felt himself also climax as he released his semen into Tsunade's mouth, the action of the two narutos filling her with their cum triggered Tsunade's climax, where she broke away from the Shadow Clone's cock and cried loudly, not caring that the remainder of the Shadow Clone's sexual fluids spurred all over her face, so long as Naruto was pleased with her was all that mattered to the blonde.

Finished with their climaxes, Naruto pulled his member out of Tsunade, returned to lying on his back, where he looked with a grin to see the Shadow Clones not only continuing to pleasure his other slaves, but also, the Jinchuuriki watched on as Ino and Tsunade moved themselves so they were close to his member.

"Allow us to clean up, Naruto-sama." Ino offered with a sultry purr in her voice, before she began to run her tongue over Naruto's length, licking at the cum that remained on his member, followed by Tsunade, which caused Naruto to groan a little at the feel, while feeling himself getting hard at their actions, which increased as Ino slowly moved from Naruto's manhood and Tsunade's face, licking her face clean of the sexual fluids upon it.

Upon seeing her Master now lying with Ino and Tsunade, Hinata removed herself from the embrace of her Shadow Clone and asked. "How were they, Naruto-sama?"

"Amazing..." Naruto replied as he smiled at Hinata, glad at all the effort she had put in as to ensure all the Kunoichi were as loving and obedient as her.

But as much as Naruto had enjoyed the latest slaves to join him, there was some curiousness in the Uzumaki as he asked. "And as amazing as Ino and Tsunade were, I was just wondering where Temari and Shizune are?"

"I assigned them to handle Anko." Hinata replied, giving a sly grin as she stated. "I figured she would make a fine slave for you, Naruto-sama."

From Hinata's words, as attractive as Anko was, there was part of him telling him that it would take far too long to break in a Kunoichi like her.

"A woman like Anko would be tough to crack." Naruto said, giving off a foxy grin as he offered. "Maybe I should see if I can 'convince' her?"

"I'm sure if anybody can do it, is is you, my darling Naruto-sama." Hinata replied, smiling as she supported her Master and was also interested in seeing him work his charms on Anko, to see the snake Jonin submit before him.

"Allow me to take you to her." Hinata then offered, having a good guess as to where Temari and Shizune were hiding away the purple haired Jonin, to which Naruto, after redressing, held out his hand, gesturing for Hinata to take it and said. "Lead the way."

Smiling at the kindness of her Master, Hinata quickly slipped her old clothing back on, wrapped herself around the side of her Master and were about to head out.

But before leaving, Hinata faced Sakura, Tenten and Tsunade, where she commanded. "After you all have had your fun, I want this place all nice and clean."

"Anything you say, Mistress Hinata." Tsunade replied in a warm and submissive tone, happy to be of service to her superiors and showing the hold they held over her, allowing Hinata to guide her Master out of the apartment, leaving the Shadow Clones to finish in pleasuring the remaining slaves.

-With Anko-

After the effects of Shizune's drugs wore off, Anko found herself tied up in the back room of the Yamanaka flower shop.

She was tied up to a chair, where her hands and feet had been bound by ropes to keep her in place, preventing her from using any of her Jutsu or escaping.

And while she was puzzled as to why Temari and Shizune had tied her up, Anko wanted to know the reason as to why they had stripped her naked, only for them to tell her it was part of their mission, to make her join them and become a slave to their Mistress.

Unable to do anything, but remain in her seat, Anko moaned a little as Temari and Shizune kissed around the snake Jonin's neck and collarbone, their hands roaming across Anko's breasts and down her body, where they each began to finger the Jonin, but found their actions having little effect on her.

"Looks like we'll have to step things up." Temari suggested, walking away from Anko and to the bag full of sex toys, while Shizune also had an idea to get Anko in the mood.

Reaching into her discarded clothing, Shizune smiled as she withdrew a green pill, before returning to Anko.

"Open wide." She said, trying to force the pill into Anko's mouth, but found the snake Jonin kept her lips shut.

"Come on, Anko, just take your medicine. It will help relax you." Shizune then said in a more soothing voice, but found Anko refused to swallow the pill, not trusting anything the raven haired Kunoichi offered her.

From Anko's reluctance, Shizune decided to go about giving the pill another way, where she set it in her mouth, set her hands on Anko's breasts, causing her to moan a little, before causing Anko's moans to increase as she then kissed the purple haired Jonin, the action catching Anko off guard and allowing Shizune to slip the pill in Anko's mouth, keeping her lips locked with Anko's to ensure she swallowed it.

Sliding her lips off of Anko's Shizune saw Anko's face flush , her body suddenly feeling hot, which made the snake Jonin question. "What... what did you do to me...?

"I just gave you an Aphrodisiac pill. Its effects should keep you aroused just long enough for us to make you a slave to our Master and Mistress." Shizune replied, which caused Anko to glare at the raven haired woman.

But before Anko could speak, her words were once again silenced as Temari had returned, where the Suna Kunoichi jammed a ball gag in Anko's mouth, before strapping it tightly around the back of the Jonin's head, making sure to keep Anko silent.

"That's enough questions out of you." Temari said, before smiling slyly as she showed off the other items she had withdrawn, which included a blindfold, vibrator and a dildo.

"Shizune, care to help put our dear Anko in the mood?" Temari asked, which caused Shizune to nod and smile, taking the blindfold and the vibrator from Temari, walked behind Anko and set the items in place, concealing Anko's vision with the black cloth, before crouching down and sliding the vibrator into Anko's ass, causing the purple haired Jonin to moan at the sudden intrusion as she thrashed around in her restraints.

"Now don't be that way." Temari said at seeing Anko resisting.

"After you accept the pleasure we give you, you will be happy to serve Mistress Hinata and Naruto-sama." Temari added, her words, causing Anko to freeze up, finding it hard to wrap her head around the concept it was because of those two that she was bound and naked against her will.

"So just relax and allow us to take care of you." Shizune then said as she got back up and began to kiss around Anko's neck and collarbone, sliding her hands around the purple haired Jonin's body as she began to rub and massage her breasts, causing Anko to moan in the gag, which heightened as she felt Temari start to slide the dildo around her lower lips, rubbing the tip inside of her pussy, before pushing the sex toy inside of her.

But even with their actions, Anko continued to resist, putting up a strong will against the erotic actions of Temari and Shizune.

Sliding the dildo out of Anko's pussy, Temari confessed. "This is a little harder than I expected."

"Even with all Mistress Hinata taught us, Anko looks like she refuses to submit." Shizune added, feeling as though they had let their Mistress down, before their spirits were renewed as both heard the Hyuga's voice.

"Perhaps you can use some assistance?" She asked, causing Temari and Shizune to smile and look as Hinata entered the back room, eying the naked form of her slaves and of Anko.

"Mistress Hinata." Shizune said with a tone of love and respect, happy to see the Hyuga, before kneeling and informing. "We apologize for our lack of results, but it seems Anko's training is making it harder for us to convince her to serve you."

"Did you say you wanted a go?" Temari then asked, eager to see their Mistress have her way with Anko, causing Hinata to smirk and say in reply. "I said you needed some assistance, but I never said it was from me."

At first, Temari and Shizune were a little confused, partly expecting another of Hinata's slaves to be the one to try and make Anko submit, but both were left in great excitement as Hinata moved aside, revealing the company she had brought, filling both Kunoichi with love and desire.

"Naruto-sama, it's so good to finally see you." Shizune said, her tone filled with joy to finally see her Master, while Temari felt similar sensations, namely in her crotch, but focused as she asked with a smile. "So I take it from you being here, you accepted our Mistress and her gifts?"

"Believe it." Naruto replied, his words making both Kunoichi smile, while Anko moaned, catching the Uzumaki's attention.

"Don't worry, Anko. We haven't forgotten about you." Naruto said as he eyed Anko's bound form, where the snake Jonin continued to struggle in her seat.

"Now while we help Anko see that she would be happy to serve us, there is a nice surprise for the both of you back at Naruto-sama's. Head over there while we have our 'fun' with Anko and you have yours'." Hinata told Temari and Shizune with a grin on her face, causing the Kunoichi to smile back.

"As you command, Mistress." Shizune replied with a loving smile as she and Temari quickly put their clothing back on, left the back room and left the bound form of Anko with her eventual Master and Mistress.

Looking at Anko, tied up and naked, Naruto and Hinata smiled.

"Looks like Shizune and Temari did a good job to put Anko in the mood, but I know you will manage to seal the deal and make her yours'." Hinata commented, which caused Naruto to smile as he faced Hinata and held her close to him, looking at her with nothing but love.

"Ours', my dear Hinata." Naruto said in reply, before pointing out. "Without you, I never would have realized how much you mean to me, how much I love each of my slaves, and how much I want to be with you."

"Oh, Naruto-sama..." Hinata let out, her heart melting at the Uzumaki's words, feeling her love for Naruto only increase, before the Hyuga smiled slyly as she offered. "Then what do you say we make Anko our slave together?"

"Together." Naruto replied as he set his right hand on Hinata's jacket, upon the zipper and tugged it down, casting it off of the Hyuga's body and revealing the black latex outfit underneath, showing off her breasts and pussy in the process, before helping Hinata out of her pants and allowing her to show off her seductive figure to her Master.

With Hinata back in her sexy attire, The Hyuga decided to get Naruto ready as she relieved him of his jacket and pants, pulling the clothing off of Naruto to reveal he wasn't wearing a shirt or boxers underneath, leaving Hinata feeling aroused again at seeing her Master naked.

But as much as Hinata desired Naruto, Anko's enslavement came first.

Approaching Anko, Hinata started to set the mood as she sat in Anko's lap and began to kiss around the purple haired Jonin's neck and collarbone, smirking a little as she ran her tongue over Anko's Curse Seal and found it to be a sensitive spot, evident from the way Anko moved around in the seat and moaned in the gag.

Continuing to tease Anko, Hinata continued to kiss around the mark, while sliding her right hand down the snake Jonin's body, reaching her pussy to find the dildo still resting between her legs.

"Doesn't this feel good, Anko?" Hinata asked, which made Anko shake her head, refusing to acknowledge her pleasure, but Hinata could see through Anko's reluctance, grabbing at the dildo and sliding it slowly in and out of her pussy.

"As good as this feels, Naruto-sama's is so much bigger and better." She then commented, removing the sex toy out of Anko's folds and tossing it aside, continuing to pleasure the purple haired Jonin as she moved up from Anko's lap, circled around her and resumed kissing and sucking the skin of Anko's neck, causing her to moan a little louder, feeling Hinata toying with her as she continued to go for her Curse Mark.

From Hinata's actions, it was far greater than what Temari and Shizune had been doing to her, which made Anko question with a fair amount of surprise. 'How did the Hyuga get so good at this?'

However, Anko found herself losing the thought as she felt Naruto join in, where the Uzumaki sat before the purple haired Jonin, spread her legs out and started to run his tongue along her wet pussy, plunging it inside of Anko's folds, where she moaned loudly into the gag, causing Hinata to look at Anko and grin.

"That's it, Anko. It feels good to have Naruto-sama pleasure you/, doesn't it?" Hinata asked as she continued to stimulate the snake Jonin's body, continuing to kiss Anko's neck, while sliding her hands down, where her left rubbed at Anko's left nipple and the right moved down lower, rubbing her index finger along Anko's clit.

At Naruto and Hinata pleasuring her, Anko moaned, feeling great amounts of pleasure building up within her, completely unaware that as Naruto continued to lick at her womanhood, the Kyuubi was adding some assistance, releasing its pheromones to weaken Anko's mental defences and put her in a more aroused mood.

And with her sense of sight cut off, it only increased the power of the pheromones, which filled her sense of smell, making her a little lightheaded, where she thought through her moans. 'Feels good... his tongue is so good... No! I need to focus, I need to keep my mind clear and not on what Naruto is doing to me, even if it is the best sexual experience in my life..."

Continuing to fill Anko with pleasure for another twenty minutes, the purple haired Jonin could feel her body and her mind betraying her as Naruto and Hinata continued in their actions.

The smell of the pheromones continuing to affect Anko, lowering her mental defences with each minute, which Hinata noticed and caused her to act on them.

"Doesn't it feel good?" She asked, rubbing at Anko's breasts. "Don't you enjoy the pleasure we are giving you?"

At Hinata's questions, Anko began to give in as she nodded in reply.

"Do you want to feel like this forever?" Hinata then asked, smiling as Anko gave another nod.

With Anko nodding, Hinata knew they had Anko, knowing they just needed one final push before she became their slave, to which the dark blue haired Kunoichi then said with a grin. "Then get ready because Naruto-sama has saved the best for last."

From Hinata's words, Naruto stopped licking Anko's pussy set his hands on her hips, lined up his manhood with her wet womanhood, before pushing it inside, which caused Anko to let out a great, though muffled cry through her gag as she felt Naruto's cock slide inside of her.

Watching from behind as her Master and their eventual slave began to have sex, Hinata was fairly curious and asked. "So how is she, my Naruto-sama?"

"Amazing... Anko is so tight... her body is amazing...!" Naruto groaned in reply, looking at Hinata and giving a foxy grin as he added. "I know we are going to have a lot of fun with her..."

Hinata smiled back at Naruto's reply and the tone that came with it, before she continued to add to Anko's pleasure, making sure the purple haired Jonin knew her place, that she knew she was meant to be their slave, and by obeying them, she would receive all the pleasure she could desire.

For another half hour, Naruto continued to satisfy Anko, continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of her pussy, leaving Anko shaking around in her restraints, only it was no longer from resistance, but out of need, feeling she was coming closer and closer to her climax, but couldn't say anything about it.

Giving several more thrusts, Anko was unable to take anymore, physically or mentally as she arched her head upward, crying loudly in the gag as she had her orgasm, cumming harder than she had ever experienced, which sent Naruto over the edge as he had his climax, filling Anko's womb with his seed.

With the afterglow of their orgasms fading, Naruto pulled out of Anko, where he stood before her and looked at the purple haired Jonin, looking to see Anko panting heavily and drooling a little, before Hinata slid her hand behind Anko's head to remove the ball gag and blindfold, where Anko then caught her breath and looked at Naruto, only her expression had changed from the rebellious look she had given when Temari and Shizune had started to pleasure her.

{Looks like you've got another vixen to your harem.} The Kyuubi commented, telling that the pheromones and all the pleasure had broken Anko's mental defences and left her no more than a mindless sex toy for Naruto and Hinata to command.

"Alright, Anko, get dressed. It's time to head back to Naruto-sama's." Hinata ordered as she undid the bindings around Anko's arms and legs, smiling as the purple haired Jonin stood and nodded, complying with her commands.

"Anything you say, my Mistress..." Anko replied in a pleasure drunk tone as she redressed, before following Naruto and Hinata out of the back room and began to follow the pair back to the home of her new Master.

-Sometime later-

Returning back to his apartment, the second Hinata and Anko were inside, Naruto locked the door behind him and slid off his clothing, the sight of their Master naked made both slaves smile and copy in their Master's actions, discarding the unneeded clothing, before heading toward the bedroom, where the sounds of Shadow Clones groaning and Kunoichi's moans filled their ears.

Opening the bedroom door, Naruto and Hinata smiled to see Temari and Shizune were being 'properly rewarded' for their loyalty, where Temari was on her back, while Shizune was on top of her, their breasts and pussies pressing and rubbing against each other, while behind them was a Shadow Clone, who was in the middle of making live to the Kunoichi, his member deep within Temari's pussy, causing the Suna Kunoichi to moan at the pleasure of the Shadow Clone's cock inside of her.

"Naruto-sama, you are so deep... so big..." Temari moaned, loving the pleasure she was experiencing, as well as sharing it as she moved her head up and claimed Shizune's lips in a deep and passionate kiss, one Shizune returned, only to break from the kiss as she felt the Shadow Clone then insert his manhood back into her waiting pussy, causing the raven haired Jonin to moan in joy again.

And as hot as it was to see Temari and Shizune pleasuring each other with the Shadow Clone, it looked as though Ino had the same idea, only she was lying on top of Sakura, using her legs to keep Sakura's open as a second Shadow Clone was ravishing Sakura's tight pussy, causing Sakura to moan over and over, saying how amazing her Master was, adding her continued love and obedience toward him and toward her Mistress.

And not being left out, Tsunade was in the middle of the bed, moaning herself as she sat in the lap of a final Shadow Clone, guiding her up and down his member as he kissed her neck and collarbone, while his hands rubbed around and massaged her breasts, showing that even while he was gone, Naruto was an amazing lover.

But with the return of their real Master, their Mistress and Anko, all the Kunoichi looked on with longing smiles, looking forward to the pleasure that was sure to follow for the next few hours, and most likely would lead long into the night.

-The next day-

After waking up to the loving embrace of Naruto, looking to see his content and smiling face as he slept, Hinata couldn't help but smile herself as she sat up from his chest to take in the sight of her beloved.

While Naruto remained asleep, Hinata then looked around the room, where the dark blue haired Kunoichi smiled at seeing the naked and satisfied forms of her slave sisters, with Ino resting on the right side of Naruto and Tenten on his left, while behind the Yamanaka was Anko, the snake Jonin smiling as she had her arms wrapped around Ino's naked form and seemed happy to now belong to their Naruto-sama.

Looking past her first and final slaves, Hinata saw Tsunade on her back, the blonde smiling in her sleep as she had Shizune and Tenten lying beside her resting their heads on her breasts as if they were pillows, which caused Hinata to give off a small giggle, finding the sight a little cute.

But the sight that Hinata liked the most was the position Sakura was in, where she looked behind her and saw Sakura curled up at the end of the bed and still wearing her collar, where Hinata could swear she heard the pink haired slave purring in her sleep, taking to her pet-like position very well.

However, feeling the weight beneath her shift a little, Hinata turned to face Naruto, where she smiled as the Jinchuuriki opened his azure eyes and smiled at the Mistress of his harem.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Hinata said, giving Naruto a loving kiss to start off his day. "I hope you slept well."

"With you and my beautiful slaves, I couldn't have slept even better." Naruto said in reply, his words causing Hinata to smile at her Master's continued loving words, as well as his love as he moved himself up into a sitting position, wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed the Mistress of their harem.

And Naruto continued to show his love for Hinata as he set his hands on her body, rolled the around so Hinata was on her back and Naruto was on top of her, ready to make love to her again.

But with their changes in positions, it awoke the other slaves, where all smiled, looking at their Master and Mistress with love and longing.

"Patience, you'll get your turn with Naruto-sama." Hinata said, smiling, not only at the compliance of their slaves, but also at the pleasure of having Naruto's member inside of her pussy, where he began to make love to her again.

From her position beneath the Uzumaki, Hinata smiled.

Finally she had her Naruto-sama, the man she loved, along with the women she admired, where the Hyuga knew that the rest of her life would be filled with nothing but love, where she cried in joy between Naruto's thrusts, for all of Hinata's dreams had finally come true.

The End.

.

.

.

And there we have it, another story finished. As a special thanks, I would like to give my great honours to Lichlord08 and to YaBoySteven for all their help in helping me complete this story. I only hope you guys continue to come up with continued masterpieces. :)


End file.
